Misconceptions
by PyroAndrea
Summary: Violentine, AU, takes place in high school. Violet thinks Clementine is a teacher's pet, but the more she learns about the girl in the baseball cap, the more she wants to know.
1. Part 1

**A/N: This is an AU, takes place in high school. I didn't like AU's at first, but after reading several I started to love the idea of imagining how things might be if Violet and Clementine met each other under more real circumstances. This is Violentine. I originally meant this to be a one-shot but the more I wrote the more I wanted to write. It's much longer than I intended and I may do a part two if anyone is interested.**

"I freaking hate that Everett girl!" Violet fumed from the back of the classroom to no one in particular.

"What?" Louis leaned in, "Clementine?"

"Yes, ClEmEnTiNe," Violet said in a mocking voice, "Even her name makes me sick, like, oooh, look at me, I'm soooo special, I was named after a fruit," Louis raised an eyebrow at her before looking at the brown haired girl sitting in the front row, hand raised ready to answer the teacher's question. "I hate her stupid face, I hate her stupid white sundress and her dumb pigtails."

"I think she's cute." Louis shrugged.

Brody leaned into the conversation. "Isn't she dating that Gabe guy anyway?"

"No," Louis answered, " they broke up weeks ago. Violet's just frustrated because she thinks Clementine's hot, but she's into dudes. Maybe _I_ should ask her out?"

"You kids in the back, zip it." the teacher yelled. Violet slunk lower in her seat.

"You would ask that teacher's pet out Louis? Really? Look at her." Violet whispered gruffly. "Pick me pick me! I'm sooOOoo perfect." Violet cruelly imitated, raising her hand slightly. Clementine's head half turned at her words and she slowly dropped her hand into her lap.

"I think she heard you." Brody whispered.

"I don't care, good. Someone ought to tell her she's a suck up." Violet shrugged, "I mean, she's a year below us, she's only a Sophomore and she's in all of our freaking classes. I'm getting tired of staring at the back of her head all day, always raising her dumb hand, kissing all the teacher's butts."

"You just wish she was kissing your-," Louis started before Violet punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"You two in the back, you're staying after for detention!" the teacher shouted.

"Thanks a lot." Louis grumbled.

"Big deal." Violet shrugged.

"As I was saying," the teacher began again, "Group reports are due in a month, partners are posted on the classroom door, please look at it on your way out. Partners are non negotiable so no asking for trades. Your growing up, sometimes you have to learn to work with people you don't get along with, deal with it." As soon as he finished talking the bell rang. "Louis and Violet, please stay behind." Brody frowned at her friends, waving at them as she headed out.

Violet stared angrily at Clementine as she neatly packed everything in her backpack and got up to leave. Clementine stopped at the door on her way out, waiting for the mass of students to move out of the way. Some students cheered as the found their name, others grumbled but when Clementine found her name, Violet saw her hand drop to the side and look back warily in Violet's direction before taking a deep breath and moving out of the classroom.

Violet's heart dropped, it couldn't be. She wanted to jump out of her seat and look at the list immediately but the teacher was standing over her and Louis, arms crossed. He set down a spray bottle and some rags. "Clean the desks, pick up the trash, straighten up the chairs." Without another word he moved back to his desk, sat down and began grading papers.

Louis and Violet got to work, cleaning up the classroom. "What are you doing after school Lou?" Violet asked.

"Going over to Marlon's house to play PlayStation I guess." Louis answered, "You?"

"No plans..." Violet admitted.

"Want to go to Marlon's with me?" Louis offered, "I'm sure we can get Brody to join as well." Violet shrugged, "Sure, Marlon's a jerk but it's better than going home." Louis looked sadly at his friend.

"Maybe after we play some games for a while, we can get some chicken nuggets for dinner, my treat." Louis said, causing Violet to smile. He sidled towards the classroom door, "You're going to need some cheering up after you see who your partner is for the report." Louis grinned a mischievous grin. Violet rushed to the door, scanning the list quickly trying to find her name, finally she found it.

"Violet and... Clementine." Violet huffed, "I knew it, freaking Everett."

"It might not be so bad, she knows you hate her," Louis chuckled, "she'll probably just do the whole report on her own and then you'll get credit or you could just admit you think she's hot and be done with the charade." Violet rolled her eyes and threw her rag in Louis's face.

The next day in class Violet, Brody and Louis were all sitting in their usual spots a the back of the room. Violet looked at Clementine's empty seat. She hadn't been at school all day. Violet couldn't remember Clementine ever missing a school day before.

"Everett's not here" Violet pointed out to her friends.

"And you care why?" Brody asked with a smirk. Louis and Brody shared knowing glances.

"She's my partner is all... we gotta get started on our report soon." Violet said, sinking into her chair. Just as the bell rang to signal the start of class, Clementine came in the room. Violet noticed she was dressed a lot more casually than normal, wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt. She was almost always wearing some sort of dress or frilly skirt. Violet's cheeks burned red as she realized how much attention she had paid to what Clementine wore. Maybe she did have a crush? She shook her head at her own thoughts. Clementine was also wearing a blue baseball cap, her short curly hair coming out the back in a poof of a ponytail.

The teacher stood up and started talking. Violet pulled out her notebook, ready to take notes, or doodle on the paper while she pretended to take notes at least.

"No hats in class Ms. Everett" the teacher said, Clementine sat still, seemingly unaware the teacher was speaking to her. Notebooks, textbooks, pens all remained in her unopened book bag. Violet stared at her in surprise, she had never seen her not paying attention in class before.

The teacher stood for a moment before reaching down and pulling the hat off the girl's head, repeating himself, "No hats in class Ms. Everett." Clementine stood so quickly, and with such force that her desk clanged to the floor, nearly landing on the teacher's toes.

"Don't. Touch. My hat." Clementine growled. Violet's jaw dropped. The entire classroom was silent. Even the teacher froze in surprise. Students started pulling out phones, holding them up to record the events taking place.

"Please have a seat Ms. Everett" the teacher said seriously.

"I'll sit when you give me back my hat." Clementine took a step forward, hands clenched at her side.

"Ms. Everett," the teacher began warily, "I haven't had any issues with you all year, you've been an amazing student, top grades in the class, an excellent worker. That's why I'm going to give you one more chance, pick up your desk and sit down."

"How about I give you one more chance to give me back my hat before I take it back?" Clementine returned. Violet's eyes grew wide, Everett just got a lot more interesting. Maybe partnering up with her wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Out Ms. Everett! Out!" the teacher yelled, finger shakily pointed at the door.

"You mean I don't have to listen to you drawling on for an hour? How sad for me." Clementine threw back, kicking her chair over in anger. She turned towards the door, hesitated briefly, before turning back and jerking her hat out of the teachers hand before angrily stomping out of the room, door slamming behind her.

A deathly silence hung over everyone's head, in shock over what had just happened.

"Everyone turn to chapter 8 of your text books. Read it and answer the questions at the end. I want you to turn in your answers on my desk on the way out." the teacher said, voice shaking slightly. Violet pulled out her textbook, glancing around. Over half the class was typing furiously on their phones. It wouldn't be long before the entire school knew about Clementine's outburst.

"Holy crap," Louis said leaning towards Violet, smiling big. "She went crazy!"

"I feel bad for her..." Brody said frowning. "Something had to of been wrong, she's not normally like that." Violet nodded slightly, frowning as well.

"Now that I think about it, when Clementine started coming here this year, there were a lot of rumors about something happening at her old school." Louis said.

"They say she got kicked out of some fancy private school." Brody said. "I never believed it before, but maybe they're right."

"Who's they?" Violet asked, a little miffed that everyone was talking about Everett behind her back. Sure Violet talked about her behind her back, but... that was different... right? She only talked to her friends, she didn't spread rumors around the school. And that was when she thought she was a goody-two-shoes, now it was different.

"Ya know... _they_!" Brody said, vaguely waving her arms around. Violet 'hmmed' her response and started listening to the other students in the class.

" _I_ heard she got kicked out of her old school for accidentally killing a kid in a fight"

"Someone told _me_ that she slept with a teacher"

" _They_ said that she slashed her principals tires _and_ broke out the windshield with a baseball bat"

Violet grimaced at all the rumors flying around the room. The whole class was in an uproar, she looked at the front of the class. Clementine's desk still laid on the ground where she had knocked it. The teacher was sitting at his desk talking on the phone, oblivious to the class. Violet tried to focus in on what he was saying.

"It was her first offense yes, but considering her... record, maybe we should skip right to expulsion? At the very least suspension." he paused, Violet assumed he was listening to the person on the other end, "I sent her out of the room, what else was I supposed to do?" another pause, "Class will be over soon, we can round her up then, get with the guidance counselor, have a meeting to discuss our options. Thanks." He hung up the phone. Violet glared at her text book, expelled for yelling, for talking back? They wouldn't do that... would they? Violet sighed to herself, Everett had looked pretty threatening, especially for how small she actually was compared to the teacher. She had given off an aurora of strength that Violet had never seen from the usually timid girl. Violet hated to admit it to herself but she had found the whole thing sort of attractive. Her face warmed at the thought.

"I told you Brody," Louis was saying, staring at the blonde girl, "she has got it baaaad!"

"Stop it Louis!" Brody tried to come to Violet's defense but she couldn't stop from giggling.

"Mark my words," Louis said, "If Clementine, pardon my french, swings that way, Violet will have her properly romanced before the month is out!"

"Shut up Louis." Violet growled, avoiding eye contact with the boy just as the bell rang.

"Answers on the desk!" the teacher reminded as everyone stood to leave.

"Did you do the questions?" Violet asked, having completely forgotten, her book sitting on her desk untouched.

"Ummm, no." Louis said, "I doubt most of the class did."

"I did," Brody said, setting the paper on Violet's desk. "Just change up the wording."

"Brody to the rescue!" Louis cheered, pulling out his pen.

"You're a real life saver Brody, thanks." Violet said genuinely, "My grade in this class is on the edge of failing, I can't afford to mess up another assignment."

"Then you better go find your partner and get to work on that report!" Louis said, grabbing Brody's paper to copy as soon as Violet finished. "Maybe if you're lucky you won't just get an A+ paper, you'll also get an A+ girlfriend!"

"Really Lou?" Brody sighed.

"Not your best line buddy." Violet said, getting up and heading down the row.

"I know..." Louis replied, hanging his head in mock shame. Violet rolled her eyes hard and moved to leave, noticing Clementine's book bag sitting on the floor near her upturned desk and chair, still unopened. Violet reached down and picked it up, hoping she could find the girl before she left for the day. Most of the class had already filed out, Violet set her answer sheet on top of a very small pile on the teacher's desk. As she left the room, before she could even start thinking about where to go looking for Clementine, she saw her. She was sitting right next to the door, knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, hat pulled down over her eyes.

"Um... you forgot your bag." Violet said, holding it out awkwardly.

"Thanks," Clementine mumbled, reaching out and taking it from her, while staying seated on the ground.

"Are you... okay?" Violet asked, feeling stupid, but not wanting to leave her.

"I'm fine." Clementine responded curtly.

"The whole class was talking about... it. After you left." Violet stumbled trying to think of something say, only to stick her foot in her mouth.

"It's fine," Clementine said, looking up at her pointedly, eyes red and puffy, "I'm used to it." Clementine stood up, throwing her backpack on and walking quickly down the hall. People began pointing and talking in hushed tones as she passed.

"Hey, look Everett, I'm sorry," Violet said, hustling to catch up to her, dodging around gawking students, "I'm just a jerk, you can ask any of my friends. They can hardly stand to be around me since Minnie and I broke up."

"Minnie?" Clementine asked, keeping her eyes facing forward.

"Yeah, my girlfriend, well... Ex-girlfriend." Violet said and she didn't know why, but she kept going, "She graduated last year, went off to college, which was fine, we made it work. Then she joined this sorority, Delta something. Next thing you know, I get a text saying how she's outgrown me or some crap."

"A _text_?" Clementine asked, cutting her eyes over to glance at Violet without turning her head.

"A text!" Violet exclaimed. "We were together for almost a year and all I get is a freaking text!"

"That's pretty sucky." Clementine admitted, finally turning her head to face Violet.

"Yeah..." Violet frowned, "look, I really am sorry for trash talking about you. You don't deserve that. What you did today was... pretty cool." Clementine smiled at Violet, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Violet looked down, she knew that smile, it was a smile she had given many times, but it was a smile that ached her to see on Clementine's face.

As they neared the school exit, the school's secretary busted out of the office. "Ms. Everett, the principal needs to speak to you."

Clementine sighed as she slowed to a stop. "Ma'am, I need to pick up my little brother from school."

"Now, Ms. Everett." the secretary said, holding the office door open for the girl. Violet watched as Clementine followed in frustration, pulling her hat off as she went. Violet assumed she was trying to avoid any further confrontation.

Violet decided to wait for her, hoping she wouldn't be suspended. After waiting about twenty minutes, Clementine hurriedly pushed through the office door. Her eyes widened in surprise, finding Violet standing there waiting for her.

"I've gotta go," Clementine said apologetically, "I'm sorry, my brother, he's waiting for me, I'm super late." She headed out the door at a fast walk, placing the hat back on her head.

"Mind if I tag along?" Violet asked, catching up.

"Sure," Clementine nodded. "It'll be super boring, I have to get AJ, then I have to come back for track practice."

"I don't have anything else to do." Violet shrugged, "Besides, I want to know what they said."

"I figured." Clementine mumbled.

"I'm not going to go spreading it around the school like some dumb gossip girl, I'm concerned. I heard our teacher talking about expulsion on the phone." Violet explained. "I don't want you to leave when we _just_ started getting along."

"Yeah, okay." Clementine said, seeming to believe her, "They gave me a week of in school suspension. No big deal. Just a slap on the wrist really. The counselor was in the meeting, she knows my... situation, so she convinced them to be lenient." Violet eyed her at the word "situation" maybe there was lot more to this Everett girl than she had thought. "Anyway, they made it clear that next time I wouldn't get off so easy. I'm not looking forward to asking Christa to sign my disciplinary plan..."

"Christa, you call your mom by her first name?" Violet smirked.

"She's my foster mom." Clementine explained as they reached the Elementary school. "AJ!" She cried as she spotted the boy, throwing her hands in the air to hug him in greeting. Violet assumed the boy was usually more enthusiastic, as it was he sauntered up slowly, allowing the hug but not returning it.

"My teacher needs to talk to you." AJ said, looking at his shoes. Violet saw someone standing under the school awning, looking at their watch and tapping their foot. Clementine growled in frustration before throwing on a smile and jogging towards the teacher.

"Hi, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Violet could hear Clementine yell from her spot on the sidewalk.

"Who are you?" AJ asked pointedly.

"Uh, Violet, I'm Violet." Violet explained, she scratched the back of her neck, "I'm friends with Everett."

"Everett?" AJ laughed, "Her name is Clem, if you were really her friend you would know that. Besides, she's never told me about you and she tells me everything." Violet raised her eyebrows at the little boy. She was never good around little kids. Minerva had a little brother that she got along with well enough, but he was a good bit older than AJ, and more or less kept to himself.

"Well, it's a new friendship." Violet explained, noticing the boy's shirt, "Oh man! I love Disco Broccoli! That was one of my all time favorite cartoons as a kid. Who's your favorite character?" AJ lit up with excitement at Violet recognizing his shirt. He opened his mouth to answer when Clementine ran back to them.

"AJ, biting? Again?! We have talked and talked about this, you are in first grade! You are way too old to be biting!" Clementine fumed, she grabbed his hand and started pulling him back towards the high school. "No TV or games tonight, got it?" AJ looked sadly at the sidewalk as he let Clementine drag him down the street.

"Do you think that's fair?" Violet asked, "I mean, after the day you had?" If looks could kill, Violet would have died instantly from the glare Clementine gave her. AJ perked up slightly at the comment.

"Did you have a bad day too Clem?" AJ asked, "Were you thinking about your mom and dad? That's why you're wearing your hat right?" Violet listened in curiously.

"We're not talking about me right now AJ, we're talking about you." Clementine said, still glaring daggers at Violet.

"I'm sorry Clem, I really am." AJ frowned, Violet thought he did look sorry, but maybe he just had a really good puppy dog face. "That bully was picking on Tenn again! He was making fun of his scar." Violet's eyes widened at the name.

"Tenn? Like, Tennessee?" She asked.

"Yeah," AJ nodded, "He's older than me, but not as tough, I try and protect him."

"Well stop." Clementine said harshly, "Go get a teacher or something, you can't keep biting people. We'll have to talk about this more later." She sighed, rubbing the side of her head with her finger tips. They had just arrived at the track, the rest of the team was already in the field stretching. Clementine swore under her breath.

"Who knew Ms. Everett had such a potty mouth?" Violet said smiling, "I'm just learning so much about you today." Clementine raised her middle finger at the girl without looking at her, Violet broke into a huge grin. Clementine sat AJ down on the stadium bleachers.

"AJ, I'm super late, I still have to change." Clementine reached into her bag and pulled out some crackers and a juice box, setting it down in front of him. "Here, eat your snack and then do your homework. Reading _and_ math facts. Your flash cards and book are in the front pocket of your book bag. I love you goofball." Clementine said giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, he winced at her sign of affection, before she turned towards Violet, "You don't have to stay Violet, AJ is okay alone. Track is super boring to watch."

She shrugged, "I don't have anywhere else to be."

"Alright, suit yourself" Clementine said, walking backwards towards the locker room.

Violet noticed that the rest of the team had already started running now. "Um, aren't you worried about the Coach kicking you off the team? Everyone else has started."

Clementine gave her a cocky smile, "No, I'm not worried about that." and then she turned and ran into the locker room to change. Violet shook her head at the brunette. She couldn't believe she had wasted the entire year thinking she was a suck up when there was so much more to her.

"She's really fast." AJ said, spraying crackers as he talked. "She always wins." Violet raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Always?" she asked.

"Always." he answered. The two sat in silence as AJ finished his snack. Right as he was finishing up his juice box Clementine came crashing through the locker room door, Hopping on one foot, trying to pull on her other shoe. Violet's face flushed at the sight of Clementine in her tank top and running shorts and she was still wearing that blue hat. Clementine caught Violet's gaze and shot her another cocky smile and wink. Violet rolled her eyes at the girl, as she stumbled across the field to where the Coach was standing. The Coach didn't look very happy with her. He was waving his arms in the air, pointing at his watch and then at the ground. Clementine dropped to the ground and started doing push ups.

"One for every minute she's late." AJ explained. Violet smiled at AJ, this must be a regular occurrence. Violet stared in awe as Clementine did her push ups, all the way up and down. Regular push ups too, not on her knees. Violet had never been the athletic type, she didn't even have any athletic friends, but dang could that girl do a push up. As soon as Clementine finished what must have been thirty push ups, she lept up and started running on a dirt trail that was near the paved track, it led off into the woods, Violet watched her until she was out of sight.

Violet's phone beeped, she unlocked it to see a text from Louis.

 **Lou** : everything alright? You left fast after class, are you coming over?

 **Me** : All good, thanks Lou. Nah, I'm hanging out with Everett

 **Lou** : WHAT?

 **Me** : shut it

 **Lou** : I need details

 **Lou** : Are you confessing your loooooove?

 **Me** : bye

Violet put her phone to sleep, ignoring the beeps it kept emitting.

"Um, need some help there AJ?" Violet asked hesitantly.

"Reading is dumb." He said, glaring at the book.

"Reading is great once you get the hang of it." Violet said, moving down to sit on the bleacher next to the boy, "I hated reading when I was your age too, but now it's one of my favorite things. Books can let you fight fight dragons and visit other planets. Reading is the best."

AJ frowned, "This book isn't about fun stuff like that."

"Unfortunately you have to learn how to read stuff like," Violet picked up his book, "'Vegetables and you' before you can get to the good stuff. Here, I'll help you, let's read it together."

"Thanks!" AJ grinned as Violet opened the book, placing her finger underneath the first word, waiting patiently for AJ to read it before moving on to the next. By the time they finished the book and started working on the math flash cards Clementine emerged once again from the tree line and began running around the track. No other track members were anywhere in sight.

"13" AJ answered, looking at the flash card that read 6+7, that Violet was holding, "I said 13!" AJ repeated loudly. Violet had her eyes on Clementine, breathing heavy, face red with the effort, glistening with sweat. AJ waved his hand in front of Violet. "What are you doing?"

Violet snapped her attention back to AJ, embarrassed at her loss of concentration. "Yeah, that's right, how about this one?" They continued, going through the flash cards twice before the Coach dismissed the team. As Clementine walked towards them she pulled the hem of her tank top up to wipe at the sweat off her face. Violet struggled to not stare. Did she realize the effect she had on her? Violet was torn between believing Clementine was completely naive about her apparent infatuation and thinking that Clementine was teasing her mercilessly on purpose. She wasn't sure which, but she intended to find out.

"Did you get your homework done buddy?" Clementine asked as she headed towards the locker room.

"Yeah! Violet helped!" AJ grinned as Violet helped him pack up his book bag.

"She did?" Clementine smiled at him, before throwing Violet a smile, a smile that Violet noticed finally reached her eyes, "Thanks Vi." The nickname sent butterflies to her stomach, Violet only managed a small nod in response.

Violet and AJ walked down the bleacher steps and waited on the field right outside the locker room. When Clementine emerged she was back in her t-shirt and jeans. Hat, as sweaty as it was, was still on her head.

"Let's head out!" Clementine said clapping her hands together. "Violet, do you wanna come over and have dinner with us? Christa always works late."

"Yeah," Violet answered, trying not to sound too eager, "Sure, I mean, if you're not tired of me hanging around."

"No, it's nice to the have company." Clementine said as they started walking back down the sidewalk. "I'm going to sound like a real dork I know, but... I haven't had someone my age to talk to in a long time."

"What about Gabe? Didn't you two date for a while?" Violet looked sideways at Clementine, trying not to look to eager to know what had happened. Clementine looked at AJ, watching him kick a rock across the sidewalk before chasing it down and kicking it again, trying to gauge if he was out of ear shot.

"Gabe didn't really want to talk much... ya know?" Clementine looked at the ground as she answered.

"Hmmm," Violet replied, trying to read Clementine's face.

"He was always mad that I couldn't make it to all of his baseball games, I mean, I tried, I went to the ones that I could." Clementine went on, "He never wanted to go out on a date, he always just wanted to... stay in. It's not like I'm a prude! I mean, I just wasn't ready to... go all the way, does that make sense?" Clementine looked to Violet for validation. Violet nodded. "When I wasn't willing to be with him the way he wanted, he started hooking up with Becca. When I found out, he said it was my fault, which, maybe it was..."

Violet stopped in her tracks and grabbed Clementine by the upper arms. "No. Don't say that! It is not your fault that Gabe is a pig. If he really cared about you he would've been happy to wait until you were ready. And if he was such a jerk that he couldn't keep it in his pants he should have broken up with you before moving on. Not your fault, his." Clementine nodded slightly, still looking at the ground. They started walking again, picking up speed to catch back up to AJ.

"If you're looking for a nice guy," Violet started, "My friend Louis said he thinks you're cute. He may be loud and obnoxious, and he never shuts up, but he's a really good guy where it counts."

"Louis huh?" Clementine asked. "Is he tall guy with dreadlocks?"

"That's him." Violet said, her heart ached at the thought of Clementine with Louis, but she didn't want to see her with another jerk like Gabe either. If she couldn't be with Clementine then she wanted her to at least be with someone that she knew would treat her right.

"Yeah, he's pretty cute." Clementine said, looking at Violet for a reaction, "like, _really_ cute..." Violet avoided eye contact, "but he's not as cute as you Vi." Violet tripped over her own shoes, Clementine giggled at her reaction and kept walking forward. Violet stood frozen momentarily before catching up. Was Clementine teasing her? Was she flirting? Were Violet's feelings that obvious? Or did Clementine honestly reciprocate them?

"Enough about me," Clementine said, looking serious, "Why don't you want to go home?"

Violet sputtered for a minute, unable to answer. Clementine had just said she was cute, giving her hope and then she comes out of left field with something like that. Violet didn't know how to respond.

"What do you mean?" Violet decided to try denial first, even though she knew Clementine was too smart to fall for it.

"Don't play dumb Vi, because I know you're not," Clementine sighed, watching AJ pick up a stick, trying to golf the rock around now as they turned into a neighborhood. "I've seen you getting into the car with Louis after school, riding the bus home with Brody, I don't know if I've ever seen you leave school alone. Now you've been following me around all day and I can't help but think that you just needed a reason to not go home..." Violet cringed at the sad look on Clementine's face. Violet would have been a lot more excited knowing how much attention Clementine had paid her had she not looked so dejected.

"You're right. I don't like going home, not until night at least." Violet decided to be honest, "but look, that has nothing to do with me hanging out with you okay? I mean, I was super impressed when you stormed out of class and I felt guilty for trash talking you, I just wanted to apologize at first. Then I felt worried about what the school would do to punish you and then, well, the more I was around you, the more I wanted to stay around you. Trust me, if all I wanted was to stay away from my own house, I'd have gone to Louis's or someone else's house like I always have. I came with you because... I wanted to."

"Well, this is where I call home." Clementine said as they approached a simple one story house. "And don't think you're getting out of your answer by the way. I still want to know why you don't want to go home." Clementine pulled her keys out of her book bag and unlocked the front door. AJ rushed in first, throwing his bag on the ground before flopping on the couch and grabbing at the remote.

"Uh-uh." Clementine chastised. "No TV, no games, no computer, no screens of any kind and _no_ more biting." AJ frowned and threw down the remote. Maybe he had forgotten about the punishment or at least hoped that Clementine had forgotten about it.

"You're so mean, you-you stupid head!" AJ screamed, running out of the room and slamming the door when he got to what Violet assumed was his bedroom.

"I feel the love!" Clementine said jokingly, "Time to start dinner." Violet chuckled and looked around the room they were standing in. It was a big living room with an L shaped couch in front of the TV. Only an island divided the kitchen from the living room. A hallway led back to what Violet assumed led to at least AJ's bedroom. Violet followed Clementine into the kitchen as she picked up a recipe card on the counter, her eyes scanning over it quickly. "Ugh, this takes almost two hours to prepare and cook..."

Clementine swore under her breath again, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. Violet could see how tired she was, not just physically, but emotionally.

"Can't you just throw some chicken nuggets in the microwave and call it a day?" Violet asked.

"I wish," Clementine said wearily, laying her torso on the counter, arms folded under her head, "Christa does all the shopping, she refuses to buy anything processed or GMO or I don't know what. All I know is her high standards in food end up meaning a lot more work for me."

"I want chicken nuggets!" AJ yelled from the hallway, head poking around the corner.

"Let's do it," Clementine stood up straight, looking resolved before going into the fridge pulling out ingredients, "Let's make chicken nuggets!" AJ cheered.

"Make chicken nuggets? You can make chicken nuggets?" Violet asked dumbfounded. Clementine laughed, "I'm going to make you the best chicken nuggets you've ever tasted." AJ and Violet both cheered this time as Clementine set out bowls of flour, egg and milk mix, as well as a cutting board loaded with chicken. She pulled out some vegetable oil, usually reserved for baking, and poured it all into a small pan and set it on the stove to heat. AJ and Violet stood watching in awe of her cooking skills. After everything was set up, Clementine grabbed an apron off a hook inside the nearby pantry. Violet grinned at the Disco Broccoli and friends pattern on it.

"Nice." Violet said, smirking.

"Don't make fun," Clementine frowned, "I made this in Home Ec. last year. I need it to protect my clothes from the oil."

"Not making fun, I love Disco Broccoli, right AJ?" Violet said, turning and high fiving AJ.

Clementine grinned at them both before grabbing a large knife and cutting the chicken into small chicken nugget sized pieces.

"Do you want me to help with anything?" Violet asked, feeling rude just sitting there watching, but not really knowing what to do.

"Sure, want to cut the chicken or do the batter?" Clementine smiled.

"Whatever involves me _not_ wearing an apron." Violet jeered.

"You know your teasing the girl with a knife, right?" Clementine threw back, holding the knife up menacingly.

"That wouldn't have scared me in the least until this afternoon, after your outburst though I now feel the need to apologize. I'm sorry. I looove your apron, it looks adorable on you. I'm just afraid it wouldn't look nearly as flattering on myself." Violet said with a smirk. Clementine merely glared before beckoning Violet over to her side of the counter.

"Ill let you do the batter. So, you take these chicken pieces I cut up, dip it in the flour mix, then in the milk mix and then back into the flour, roll them around and make sure they are all covered up, then set them on this plate until we're ready to cook them, got it?" Clementine instructed. Violet nodded, washed her hands and then set to work.

"While we're making dinner, you go take a shower AJ." Clementine ordered, she expected him to complain or throw a fit, but he was so excited about the prospect of chicken nuggets that he jumped up immediately. "Don't forget to grab a towel and wash rag!" She yelled after him.

By the time they finished cutting, battering and frying the chicken their hands were a mess and the kitchen was messier but they had a towering pile of chicken nuggets as a reward. The girls washed up as AJ ran in just in time. Squeaky clean and hair damp he grabbed ketchup from the fridge, taking it over to the table. Clementine pulled a few plates from the cabinet, handing one to each person. Clementine glanced in the pantry and fridge for something to eat with the nuggets. She pulled out a head of romaine lettuce. AJ and Violet both audibly groaned when they saw it.

"Don't ruin the nuggets!" AJ moaned. Violet joined in and they both chanted "Don't ruin the nuggets! Don't ruin the nuggets!"

"So what, you two are just going to eat a big plate of nuggets and that's it?" Clementine asked amused.

"Um, yes." Violet looked at Clementine like it was obvious.

"You're not supposed to team up against me." Clementine accused with narrowed eyes. Violet shrugged with a grin as she popped a chicken nugget in her mouth, her eyes grew wide and Clementine looked worried. "Is it too hot, did you burn yourself?" Violet held up a finger, motioning for Clementine to wait a moment as she finished chewing.

"Everett, is there anything you can't do?" Violet said amazed, shoving another chicken nugget in her mouth as AJ joined in, dunking his in a excessive amounts of ketchup. Clementine's cheeks reddened at the compliment, grateful to have her efforts appreciated.

While AJ and Violet ate, Clementine set about cooking a small chicken breast she had set aside for Christa, this one not deep fried. When that was done she chopped it up along with, carrots, mushrooms, tomatoes, onions, romaine, etc. She mixed it all in a big bowl and set the chicken on top. Covering it with a lid Clementine placed it in the fridge. Some of the extra lettuce and veggies she sat on her own plate. With that done she began to clean up the mess of a kitchen.

"Everett, stop cleaning and come eat!" Violet yelled from the table, "I don't think I can stop myself from finishing them off and I _know_ I can't stop AJ." Clementine walked over to the table, grabbed a small handful from the dwindling pile and set them on her plate.

"The rest is all yours." Clementine offered, pushing the plate back at the two.

"That's all you want?" Violet asked with an eyebrow raised, disbelief in her eyes.

"That's all I want." Clementine assured as she went back to cleaning.

The two continued to eat until the last nugget sat on the plate, Violet and AJ locked eyes, "Dibs!" AJ screamed as he grabbed the nugget and crammed it in his mouth.

"NooOOoo!" Violet cried in defeat.

"Come here AJ," Clementine said, chasing him down with a napkin. She wiped his face and hands. "Let's brush teeth, then you can play in your room for a bit before bed time. Be right back." Clementine and AJ walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Violet stood up, hands on her stomach, she hadn't eaten that much in a long time. She carried her and AJ's now empty plates to the kitchen sink. She looked around, the kitchen counters were spotless, the floor was swept, and Clementine's plate sat untouched. Violet sighed, all that remained to be taken care of was a few dirty pots left in the sink. Violet grabbed the rag and started scrubbing as Clementine came back into the room.

"You don't have to do that Vi, I was going to get to it right after I helped AJ brush his teeth. If I let him do it himself he never reaches the back. Here, let me do that." Clementine reached to take the rag from Violet's hand.

"No," Violet said, "I've got it."

"You're my guest, you shouldn't be doing the dishes." Clementine's hand was on top of Violet's, trying to pry the rag from her hand but Violet held tight, cheeks reddening at the contact.

"Please, let me do this for you." Violet pleaded. Clementine let go reluctantly. "Go. Eat your dinner. I've got this." Violet pushed her lightly away from the sink, Clementine allowing it, grabbed her plate and sat down at the empty table. Violet scrubbed every dish in the sink, lining them up on the dish drying rack neatly. As she turned around she noticed Clementine quickly drop her eyes down to her plate. Had she been staring at her while she was doing the dishes? Violet's heart fluttered at the thought.

"Did you get enough to eat?" Violet asked, feeling guilty for having eaten so much.

"Yeah, thanks. I haven't been super hungry today" Clementine said as she got up from the table, leaving her plate behind and sinking heavily onto the couch. Violet sank down next to her.

"Can I ask, about what happened at school today, why were you late, what was that outburst about in Literature?" Violet pulled a leg up underneath her as she turned to face Clementine. Clementine leaned back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"Only if you tell me why you don't want to go home." Clementine returned.

"Fine, deal." Violet agreed, "You go first."

Clementine took a deep breath, keeping her eyes up. "I was late because I was at my parents graves, they died eight years ago today, I just lost track of time I guess. They were spending their anniversary in Savannah and died in a car crash on the way back home, someone said it was a drunk driver that did it. My dad gave me this hat on my 8th birthday, right before they died. It helps me feel closer to them. I like to wear it in memory of them on... this day, every year. I wear it whenever I feel overwhelmed too. I know that sounds dumb, but, it makes me feel better... I guess..." Violet reached out and grabbed Clementine's hand reassuringly, Clementine squeezed back, finally looking Violet in the eyes. "Your turn."

It was Violet's turn to take a deep breath, "There's not much to tell. My mom works multiple jobs to try and pay the bills. She's never home and when she is she's crying. I hate seeing her like that. My dad's a drunk. He just sits around at home all day, drinking away all of my mom's hard earned money. He usually passes out around dinner time. I don't like to come home before then, he yells a lot, he'll just go on and on about the stupidest stuff. He's never hit me, but sometimes throws things and it can get scary." Clementine tightened her grip on Violet's hand. "I used to stay with my grandma all the time before she... died.." Violet was going to stop there but the earnest look in Clementine's eyes urged her on, "My grandma shot herself in the chest with a shotgun while I was at her house watching cartoons. I didn't do anything about it either, I just sat there and kept watching cartoons until my mom came to pick me up."

Clementine pulled Violet into a tight embrace. Violet continued, "You probably think I'm weird now... or broken or something... My mom wanted to send me to some school for 'troubled youth' after it happened, but she couldn't afford it. So, here I am, walking around with normal human beings, just trying to pretend I belong."

"You're not broken Vi," Clementine said, pushing back from the embrace to look into the blonde girls eyes, "That was a traumatic experience, your brain went into defense mode to protect you, your grandma was selfish for exposing you to that." Violet gazed into Clementine's eyes, she wanted to kiss her, let her know how much she meant to her, but she didn't want to be another Gabe. She decided that she would let Clementine make the first move, she didn't want to push her into anything before she was ready.

The sound of a car could be heard in the driveway. Clementine jumped to her feet, "AJ, time to get in bed, I'll come tuck you in in a minute!" Clementine hustled around the room, straightening pillows and brushing stray crumbs off the counter. Keys were soon heard in the front door and Violet raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Christa opened the front door, Violet watched the tall lady enter, dressed in a blazer and dress pants.

"Hi Christa, this is my friend Violet," Clementine greeted, "How was your day?"

"It was super hectic, they keep assigning me new cases." Christa answered, removing her shoes at the door before walking in and smiling at Violet, "Hello Violet. I'm glad Clem is finally making a friend. Things were pretty rough for her at her last school." Clementine avoided meeting Violet's eyes.

Violet didn't know what to say, "Hello... ma'am."

"Your dinner is in the fridge. AJ did his homework, had his bath and brushed his teeth. He's ready for bed if you want to tuck him in." Clementine stated.

"Could you tuck him in for me tonight Clem? I'm going to eat my dinner in my room while I finish up some work." Christa asked.

"Of course." Clementine answered, Violet got the feeling that Clementine always tucked AJ and was asking out of courtesy or perhaps hope?

"Have you finished your homework?" Christa asked.

"Not yet, I was just abou-" Clementine started, only to be cut off.

"Clem, you know how important your studies are. You can't start slacking off halfway through the year. You need to get good grades, so you can get into a good college, so you can provide for yourself when you're grown up. You need to be a strong independent woman. You can't rely on anyone else to take care of you."

"Yes Christa, I'll keep my grades up." Clementine nodded.

"Good girl, remember keep those grades up and stay out of trouble or no more track." Christa opened the fridge and pulled out her bowl, opening the lid and peeking in. "Clem, this isn't the recipe I set out for today."

"I'm sorry Christa, AJ had a rough day at school, he wanted chicken nuggets, I wanted to try and cheer him up." Clementine explained.

"Now Clem, you know with my busy schedule I only have time to go grocery shopping once a week. If you don't follow the recipe for today then we may not have the ingredients we need for the recipe tomorrow or food could go to waste." Christa looked at Clementine chastisingly as Clementine looked down embarrassed, "Please follow the recipe."

"Yes Christa, I'm sorry." Clementine nodded feebly.

"And Clem, please put your dishes in the dishwasher. I'm too exhausted to go around cleaning up after you after a long day." Christa added pointing at the table where a single plate resided. "Nice meeting you Violet." Christa said as she walked down the hall, carrying her food to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"I'm going to tuck AJ in." Clementine mumbled as she went down the same hall Christa had just disappeared down. Violet followed her with her eyes. What had just happened? Christa seemed nice enough at first, but the way she berated Clementine in front of her didn't sit well with her. Violet could just make out Clementine's voice singing AJ a lullaby and it warmed her heart. Violet had half a mind to tell Christa off the next time she encountered her, Clementine did more than her fair share in Violet's opinion.

"I need to get my homework done, want to do it together?" Clementine asked emerging from the hall and grabbing her book bag from the corner.

"Sure, Clem." Violet said, getting up and grabbing her book bag from the other side of the room.

Clementine dropped her bag on the kitchen table, books and pens rolling everywhere. "What did you call me?" A corner of her mouth turned up, "Did you just call me Clem?"

"Uh... I'm pretty sure I said Everett." Violet flushed, moving to the kitchen table and taking her books out of the bag.

"Okay Vi, whatever you say..." Clementine grinned before picking up her scattered pens and books. As both girls sat at the table across from one another, books and notebooks sitting in front of them, Violet looked nervously at her notebook, she wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she should. Making her mind up she sat down her pen and looked up at Clementine seriously.

"Thank you Clem, thank you for picking AJ up from school and taking care of him, thank you for cooking dinner and cleaning up the kitchen, thank you for everything." Violet said seriously.

"Violet, that's not something you need to thank me for." Clementine said looking confused.

"Maybe not," Violet admitted, "But the person who should of said it didn't, so I'm going to."

"Thanks Vi..." Clementine said appreciatively, heart pounding harder than before.

Doing their homework took a couple of hours, by the time they slammed their last book shut Clementine was yawning.

"No time to start our report tonight."Violet said, putting her books back in her bag.

"Guess you'll just have to come over again tomorrow." Clementine shrugged, fighting the smile on her face.

"You wouldn't mind? Me hanging around isn't cramping your style?" Violet asked.

Clementine raised an eyebrow, "No, you won't be 'cramping my style'. I've really enjoyed your company. I mean, as long as you weren't bored... helping me with AJ and going to practice can't be as fun as hanging out at Louis's house..."

"No..." Violet trailed off causing Clementine's smile to fade, "it's way better."

Clementine slapped her arm lightly, "Thanks. Oh I forgot!" Clementine started digging through her bag, pulling out two sheets of paper. Violet watched as she signed a name at the bottom of both sheets.

"Since when is your name Christa Thompson?" Violet smirked.

"Since Christa threatened to take me off the running team if I got into any trouble this year. I don't want AJ getting into trouble either. These are our disciplinary sheets from today." Clementine tucked the forged disciplinary papers back into her bag. "I'll give you a ride home."

"It's alright, I don't mind walking." Violet said.

"I'm _not_ letting you walk home this late." Clementine grabbed a key ring off a hook on the wall, "Let's go!"

"Do you have your license?" Violet asked warily.

"Of course I do. I even have my own car," Clementine said proudly, Violet looked impressed, "That I wrecked," Violet's face dropped, "but I'm fixing it myself, with the help of my neighbor." Violet was still worried. "Christa's let me borrow her car before, she won't mind. What are you, chicken?"

Violet glared, "Real mature...Let's go."

As they pulled into Violet's driveway, she clung tightly to the handle above the door, terror in her eyes.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Clementine smiled as she put the put the car into park.

"I like you Clem, but you're a terrible driver." Violet shook the feeling back into her hands from gripping too tight. "Please text me when you get home so I know you made it safely." Clementine laughed. "You think I'm joking, but I'm serious, please text me when you get home or I will call the police."

"Fine." Clementine hmpfed as she pulled out her phone, Violet did the same and they both entered each others numbers into it.

"Goodnight," Violet waved as she opened the car door.

"Wait!" Clementine grabbed Violet's hand to keep her from leaving. "I just wanted to say thanks for making a crappy day a lot less crappy." Violet smiled warmly.

"Any time." Violet grinned, giving Clementine's hand a squeeze before exiting the car.

Clementine waited until Violet made it inside before leaving. When she got home she hung up her hat and took a quick shower. As she climbed into bed she plugged her phone into the charger, only to remember that she hadn't texted Violet.

Violet reached for her phone when it finally beeped, she was starting to get worried, she knew it shouldn't have taken Clementine that long to get home.

 **Clem** : Sorry I forgot to text you!

Violet had started a reply when her phone started vibrating like crazy, she grinned as she received text after text.

 **Clem:** I'm not used to checking in with people

 **Clem** : I'm home safe now

 **Clem** : if you couldn't tell

 **Clem** : sorry if you're sleeping

 **Clem:** I'll stop bothering you now

 **Clem** : goodnight

 **Clem** : I hope you didn't call the police

 **Clem** : I had to take a shower

 **Clem** : anyway

 **Clem:** goodnight

 **Clem** : ;)

When she thought the texts had really finished, she typed a reply, laid her phone down and closed her eyes.

 **Vi:** No police this time, next time I won't be so forgiving. Goodnight 3

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you're interested in a part 2.**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Here's part two, hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks for all the wonderful comments, I love all the positive vibes and good feedback.**

It had been a week since Clementine's outburst in class and her friendship with Violet began. That day had been the start of a new routine. The girls would go pick up AJ from school, on days when Clementine had track practice Violet would sit with AJ and help him with his homework. On days she didn't have practice the two would use the extra time to work on their book report. They made dinner together, Clementine making sure to follow Christa's recipe precisely. Clementine would help AJ get ready for bed by bathing, brushing, story and song. Then they would finish their homework, on days when homework was light they would watch tv, play video games or talk until Clementine would drive a nervous Violet home.

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day. Violet packed up quickly to go wait outside the ISS (In School Suspension) room. Brody and Louis yelled after her as she left. "We love you too!" Louis called after her.

Violet made it to the ISS room just as the door opened. She smiled when she caught sight of Clementine walking out in sweat pants and a hoodie, hood pulled over her head.

"Congratulations on completing your prison sentence!" Violet clapped Clementine on the shoulder, "You look... comfortable." Violet racked her eyes over Clem's outfit.

"It is freezing in that room." Clementine shivered, pulling her hood down, "See!" She pressed her frozen fingers against the back of Violet's neck.

"No!" Violet squealed, leaping away from Clem's hands. Clementine giggled, shoving her hands into her hoodie pocket in an attempt to warm them up as the two walked out of the building and toward AJ's school.

"I think they keep it freezing so that no one falls asleep," Clementine said, "but then everyone just wears warm comfortable clothes that makes them want to fall asleep even more."

"Did you fall asleep?" Violet asked, looking more closely at Clem's face, noticing red sleeve indentations on her face.

"Maybe," Clementine smirked, cutting her eyes at Violet. "but not until _after_ I finished my work for the day. Which was around lunch time..."

"What?" Violet was shocked, "They call that punishment? That's better than school, how do I get ISS?"

"Apparently you wear a hat to Lit class." Clementine shrugged, Violet laughed.

"Well, don't do it again." Violet said, "I missed staring at the back of your head... sorry, that sounded stalkery."

"I'm glad you stalked me, I like having you around." Clementine said, reaching down and grabbing Violet's right hand with her left. Violet's face heated up as her brain tried to register what was going on, her hand tingling at the contact. "Is... is this okay?" Clementine asked nervously, starting to loosen her grip on Violet's hand, Violet came to her senses and tightened her formerly limp hand, intertwining their fingers and grabbing onto their clasped hands with her free one as assurance, unwilling to break the contact.

"This... this is great." Violet stuttered out, dropping her extra hand to her side. They walked in silence for a minute, Violet relishing the feeling of Clem's hand in her own. "I've liked you for a long time Clem, I liked you before I even realized I liked you. It seems obvious now, looking back. Louis always teased me about it, but I never believed him. I mean, I guess it was just...I just thought you were cute at first, but this week I've grown to like everything about you."

Clementine blushed at her confession, "I like you too Violet, I've never felt this way about someone before... I felt it that first day you spent with me but it took me a while to sort out my feelings. Then when I sorted them out, I wanted it to be special but... I couldn't wait any longer..."

"I'm glad," Violet admitted, "I didn't want to risk our friendship, but I don't think I could have gone much longer without saying something." Violet squeezed Clementine's hand in her own, an unstoppable grin on her face.

"Clementine! Violet!" AJ yelled, running over to them. He glanced at their intertwined hands briefly before grabbing Clementine's other hand. "Do you have track today Clem?"

"Not today buddy, but I do have my therapy session."

"Ugh, I hate when you have therapy, that office smells funny," AJ whined, "and that lady at the desk always pinches my cheeks."

"I know AJ, I'm sorry. I don't like going either." Clementine said, "but it's only twice a month now. The doctor says as long as I keep progressing I'll be able to stop soon or only go when needed."

Violet cocked her head at Clementine, "I didn't know you saw a therapist. I had to go to one for a while after my grandma..." Violet glanced over at AJ, "passed away. My mom couldn't afford it for long though."

"Christa's been making me go," Clementine explained, "when she first started fostering me I had really bad nightmares, I would wake up screaming, heart racing, panicked. I could never tell her what the dreams were about, I never remembered. I don't have those dreams much anymore. Now my doctor mainly wants to 'deal' with my 'fits of rage'." Clementine rolled her eyes, "Maybe it has helped, I don't know, I feel like running is better therapy than any therapist I've ever seen."

"Running? Really?" Violet hated running with a passion, she couldn't imagine how anyone could find it therapeutic.

"Absolutely," Clementine smiled at the thought of it, "When you're pushing your body to the limit, all you can think about is your own heart beat, the pounding of your feet on the ground, the burning in your legs and lungs as you push your body to go faster. It makes me feel almost... weightless... No cares, no worries, no bad memories fighting to be remembered. Just me, alone, free."

Violet noted how wistful Clementine looked, "You make it sound amazing Clem. Running's never made me feel anything but tired. I would love to feel weightless though, like you describe." Violet inhaled sharply as she looked into Clementine's eyes. The sudden realization that the closest she had ever felt to that feeling was being with Clementine. The thought made her a little light headed. Luckily AJ picked up the conversation.

"Tenn wants me to spend the night this weekend, can I go Clem? Please?"

"I don't know AJ," she looked worried, "I don't know his parents or anything, I wouldn't feel comfortable. Besides, Christa's going out of town this weekend." AJ frowned down at his tennis shoes. Violet thought about speaking up. She knew Tenn's parents really well, they were good people, but she didn't want to make Clementine uncomfortable when they had just admitted their feelings. She felt bad for AJ though, he was a good kid and Violet knew that he and Tenn would get along well together.

"Please Clem? Please?" AJ begged.

"I said I don't know AJ," Clementine snapped, "I'm sorry, okay, can I think about it? We'll talk about it later."

"Okay," AJ grumbled.

Soon they arrived at a small strip mall.

"Here we are," Clementine said, releasing Violet's hand and grabbing her book bag straps with both hands. Violet frowned at the loss of contact. They walked in together, the door making an obnoxious beep as the door opened. The receptionist looked up at the sound.

"Well hello there little miss Clementine! Has it been a two weeks already?" The receptionist said as she walked out from around the desk, pinching AJ's cheek even though he was trying his hardest to hide behind Clementine's skirt. "And who might this be?" she asked gesturing towards Violet.

"This is my..." Clementine hesitated, making eye contact with Violet who smiled encouragingly, guessing the question that was in her eyes. Clementine continued her introduction, "girlfriend, this is my girlfriend Violet. Sorry... this is... new... we haven't really defined it yet." Clementine awkwardly holding the back of her neck. Violet's stomach did a flip.

"Well aren't you just the cutest!" the receptionist said giving Clementine's cheek a pinch as well. "It is so good to meet you Violet. You take good care of this girl here, she's a special one."

"Yes ma'am." Violet smiled at the chipper older lady in front of her. Girlfriend introductions weren't always so well received in her experience, but she liked this lady.

"It'll just be another couple minutes before the doctor is ready dear." the receptionist said, going back behind her desk.

Clementine blushed, as she grabbed Violet's hand and pulled her to the nearby couch. "Yes ma'am, thank you." AJ sat down on the floor in front of the couch, leaning on the coffee table and looking at a Highlights magazine.

Clementine took off her book bag, digging in to find AJ's snack and placing it in front of him.

"Do I have to do my homework here?" AJ whined, "Can I play games on your phone now and do my homework at home? It is called _home_ work right?"

"AJ you ha-," Clementine started before Violet waved her off.

"Here AJ," Violet said, sliding on to the floor to sit next to him, "Maybe we can read some from this magazine for your homework and then we can get the math done real fast, get it over with so we have the rest of the day to play. I'll even let you play a game on my phone after you finish."

"Ready Ms. Everett?" A middle aged woman asked as she stepped out from a door in the corner.

"Yes ma'am." Clementine said, squeezing Violet's shoulder gratefully as she stood and followed the doctor into the room, door closing behind them.

Thirty minutes later AJ sat playing a game on Violet's phone as she lazily flipped through a magazine. A creak of the door signaled to Violet that Clementine was done, when Violet looked up she caught Clem swiping quickly at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Alright?" Violet asked, concerned. Clementine simply nodded her response as she packed up all of AJ's school supplies, helping him slip his back pack on before throwing her own bag over her shoulders.

"See you in a couple weeks." Clementine said with a wave as she took hold of Violet's hand and headed out of the door, AJ following behind.

"I'm sorry I got all flustered introducing you earlier," Clementine said, "I'm not embarrassed or anything, we just didn't really put a label on it yet and I didn't want to call you my girlfriend if you didn't think that's what we were..."

"It's okay, I mean, we just barely held hands, I understood why you were confused. But yeah, I'd be happy to be your girlfriend." Violet's heart fluttered at the word. "Did your session go well?"

"Yeah, I mean, I love talking about all the terrible things I've done," Clementine said sarcastically, AJ was jumping ahead of the girls, focused on avoiding cracks on the sidewalk. "We were talking about Christa mainly today, she's just been so hard on me lately, I'm a little afraid I'm going to snap and then off I'll be shipped to a new foster home and a new school... I don't want to move again."

"What is the deal with her?" Violet asked, "since you brought it up... She's always so harsh to you. I've been close to snapping myself."

"When Christa started fostering me she was married to a man named Omid." Clementine started, "He was amazing, he was sweet and funny. He really brought out the best in Christa. The two of them had just filled out the adoption papers for me, we were going to be a real family, the four of us, Christa, Omid, AJ and me. We went on a family vacation to celebrate. Just a quick weekend trip to the beach." Clementine's face got dark and Violet could tell that the pain was still fresh. "I insisted that I needed to stop and use the restroom even though we were only about thirty minutes from the hotel. Christa wanted to wait but Omid pulled over anyway. It was some awful place where you had to get a key with a giant key chain attached to use the outside bathroom. Well, when I went back inside a man came in with a gun, waving it around, demanding money. I was frozen in place with fear. When Omid came in to check on me and see what was taking so long, the robber turned around and fired."

Clementine's eyes were glazed over, like she was seeing the whole thing happening all over again, making Violet feel guilty for asking, "Obviously we didn't make it to the beach. We went home the next day. A couple of police officers drove us all the way home. Christa was a mess for a long time. I took up all of the household chores, cooking, cleaning, taking care of AJ, trying to ease the guilt I felt. Christa never turned in my adoption papers once she got back on her feet and she just kept letting me do the chores. I know she blames me for Omid's death, I can't blame her."

They arrived at the house, Clementine unlocked the door and AJ ran in first, jumping onto the couch, clicking on the tv. Clementine took her back pack off, releasing Violet's hand, and wandered to the kitchen, looking for the day's recipe card. When she found it, she stood there staring at it blankly.

Violet frowned as she approached her, not sure how to help, but desperately wanting to. She couldn't make the pain go away, but she could offer comfort. Violet stood behind her girlfriend in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her from behind, Violet swore she could hear Clementine inhale sharply at the contact. She leaned forward, her cheek against her neck, enjoying her warmth and trying to give her own.

"I'm starting to notice a pattern with this self blame non-sense." Violet said, "You didn't fire the gun, it's not your fault... but I'm sorry you never got adopted." Clementine hugged the arms that were hugging her.

"I guess I'm not as close to getting out of therapy as I thought," Clementine chuckled softly, letting herself be held. "Thanks Vi."

"No, thank you," Violet grinned, "I've been dying to touch your stomach since I went to that first track practice with you."

"What?" Clementine giggled, "Why?"

"Oh come on, you pulled your shirt up to wipe your face off and I swear you were taunting me." Violet said, turning both palms towards Clem's abs, touching them admiringly. "You can't tell me you weren't teasing me."

"I wasn't!" Clementine swore, "I wish I had something to tease you with, but this..." Clementine broke away from Violet, turning to face her, gesturing towards her own body. "I couldn't tease anybody with this."

"You can and you did, Clem, you are hot, I'm sorry you don't see it." Violet grinned as Clementine's cheeks reddened. Violet reached out and gently touched Clementine's stomach one last time before picking up the recipe card laying discarded on the counter.

The next day Clementine was back in class as usual. She kept her arm down and head low, avoiding eye contact with the teacher and other students. Whispering abounded every time she walked into a classroom, people would knock into her in the halls on purpose trying to get a reaction. Violet stuck close and tried to shield her from the hurtful stares. When Gabe 'accidentally' knocked Clementine's books on the ground, Violet was livid. Clementine reeled her in though, telling her it wasn't worth it.

Since seats had been assigned at the beginning of the school semester, Clementine was stuck in the front row and Violet remained in the back. By the time they reached their last class of the day, the constant glances at one another had Louis in an uproar.

"Something is going on here!" Louis yelled suddenly after Clementine glanced back and smiled at Violet for the umpteenth time. "What's going on here!" Louis grabbed Violet's arm, speaking entirely too loudly.

"Shut up," Violet smacked Louis's hand away.

"Something is going on!" He repeated, drawing the attention of several nearby classmates.

"Look, if I tell you, will you shut up?" Violet whispered, sliding down in her seat. Brody leaned in eagerly. Louis nodded vigorously.

"Clementine and I are... together now. She's my girlfriend." Violet admitted. Louis whooped so loudly that the teacher told him to stay after class., Clementine looked back with a raised eyebrow. Violet rolled her eyes in Louis's direction.

"Worth it." Louis whispered back, "I knew it, I knew you had the hots for her. I totally called it."

"Congratulations Vi." Brody smiled. "We should all get together sometime, you need to introduce her to the group."

"Yeeeees! Party this weekend at my house!" Louis said loudly, drawing more looks from the teacher. "I'm inviting the whole gang." He continued unphased as he pulled out his phone and started texting.

"I don't know guys, meeting all you at once might be a little... much." Violet said, "Besides, she's got to take care of her little brother, her... mom's gone most of the time."

"Violet, you owe us!" Louis said, putting his hand to his chest dramatically, "you've all but abandoned your true and trusty friends for a week now in order to romance the fair Clementine. Well, you've succeeded, now we need you too!"

"We really have missed having you around Vi." Brody added.

"I'll talk to Clem, see what we can work out." Violet agreed. Pulling out her phone.

Me: Well, Louis and Brody know we're dating now...

Clem: So that's what all that yelling is about :)

Me: Louis is having a get together at his house this weekend. He wants us to come.

Clem: Christa's going out of town, AJ needs me.

Clem: unless...

Clem: Maybe he can stay with Tenn?

"Ms. Everett!" the teacher boomed. "No phones out during lecture, put it away and stay after class."

"Yes sir." Clementine said, lowering her phone and glaring back at Violet and Louis. Violet shrugged apologetically but Louis smiled big and gave her a thumbs up.

As the bell rang to signal the end of class everyone got up and put their things away, heading out of class for the day. Everyone except for Louis and Clementine. Violet stopped at Clem's desk on the way out, "Want me to get AJ from school so you're not late to track?"

"Would you really?" Clementine asked in complete surprise, Violet nodded in assurance, "Vi, you're the absolute best, thank you!" Clementine jumped out of her chair and hugged her gratefully. Violet burned red, not usually one for public displays of affection. "I'll call the school and let them know you have permission to get him, thank you. I'll meet you at the track as soon as I'm done here." Violet waved at the two as she left the room.

The teacher came up to Clementine and Louis, setting the cleaning supplies in front of them, giving them instructions on what and how to clean. "Got it?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Clementine said, "Sir, can I please call my brother's school real fast?"

"Make it quick Ms. Everett." he answered, going to sit at his computer, putting headphones on. Clementine made a call to the Elementary school and then began cleaning. Louis moved to clean the desk next to the one Clementine was cleaning.

"Hey there Clementine." Louis said, grinning excessively.

"Um, hi Louis," Clementine said, raising an eyebrow at the boy, continuing to clean.

"So you've won our Violet's heart have you?" he said. Clementine froze for just a moment before continuing.

"I... guess so?" Clementine stuttered, "I mean, I hope so... she's certainly won mine."

"Hmm," Louis suddenly looked serious, "you know, I give Violet a hard time a lot. She's just so easy to rile up, I can't help myself. It's all worth it when I can get her to laugh though. I love her, like a brother, I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I would never hurt her Louis," Clementine said, making sure to look him in the eye, "never on purpose at least."

"Excellent!" Louis seemed satisfied with her answer, "I'm throwing a party this weekend just so the whole gang can meet you, so, obviously you have to come!"

"I'd love to come, I just have to figure out what I'm going to do with AJ, my little brother." Clementine explained, bending down to pick stray papers off the floor, "I'm supposed to be watching him this weekend. He wants to spend the night with his friend Tenn, but I don't know."

"Yeah, you think it might be weird since Violet used to date his big sister huh?" Louis asked. Clementine stood so quickly that she whacked her head on the underside of the desk.

"owowwow," Clementine groaned, holding her head and sitting back down on the floor of the classroom.

"Can I take that to mean you didn't know that Violet used to date Minerva, Tenn's older sister?" Louis asked, scratching his head nervously, "oooops."

"I knew Violet dated someone named Minerva," Clementine sat crisscross, still rubbing at her sore head, "I didn't know she was Tenn's older sister though. That certainly makes things a little more awkward." Clementine looked at her watch, "I'm going to be late for practice again, I'm sorry Louis, I've gotta hurry." Clementine rushed around the room, finishing up the job before getting permission from the teacher to leave. She scooped her book bag into her arms and rushed out of the room. As she hurried around a corner she slammed into someone unexpectedly, dropping her bag and nearly falling to the ground.

"I'm so so sorry!" Clementine yelled, reaching out to stabilize the person she had knocked into.

"If you missed me that much, you could have just told me Clem," the boy said, "No need to throw yourself at me."

"Gabe..." Clementine said distastefully, it was amazing to her that the same nickname could feel so magical coming from Violet and so dirty coming from Gabe. "Sorry I ran into you, I'm late for track, I've gotta go, sorry again." Clementine reached down to pick up her book bag only to have him kick it across the hall.

"Ooops," he said with a fake frown, "Clumsy me. I saw your little outburst in Lit, someone sent me a video. I've never seen you get so fired up before, I wish I had known I was dating a bad girl instead of a goody-two-shoes." Clementine backed up, picking her bag off the ground without breaking eye contact with Gabe.

"I've got practice Gabe," Clementine tried again, moving to go around him, only to have him step in front of her again.

"I also heard you're dating that lesbian Violet now." Gabe said, glaring down at her.

"Yes, I am, now get out of my way I have practice," Clementine attempted to shove past him, only to have him grab her wrist tightly.

"Do you know how that makes me look, you dating a girl right after you dated me?" Gabe growled.

"I don't care how it makes you look honestly, let me go." Clementine pulled her free hand back, ready to punch Gabe if necessary. Just then Louis came jogging around the corner, stopping at the scene in front of him.

"Need some help Clementine?" Louis asked casually, but his appearance alone was enough. Clementine jerked her wrist out of Gabe's grip at the distraction.

"Thanks Louis," Clementine sighed as Gabe stepped back to let them pass, " I'm ridiculously late for practice now."

"I'm going to walk you." Louis smiled at her, "You know, because you're one of us now. We have to watch out for our own. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I'm okay, thanks." The two headed down to the track, where Clementine noticed the team had already started disappearing into the treeline.

"Stupid Gabe" she grumbled running to where AJ and Violet were sitting on the bleachers. Violet grinned at the sight of her, before staring confusedly at Louis's presence.

"What's Louis doing here?" Violet asked as Clementine dumped AJ's snack in front of him, kissed his forehead quickly before running toward the locker rooms.

"Ask Louis!" she yelled before disappearing behind the door. Louis smiled at AJ as he sat down next to Violet.

"Hey little man!" Louis said.

"Who are you?" AJ asked pointedly.

"I'm Louis, me and your sister are friends." Louis explained.

"She never mentioned a Louis to _me_." AJ said, continuing to look at his book. Louis held his hand to his heart.

"I'm wounded!" Louis yelled, falling backward off the bleacher onto the ground.

AJ laughed, "you're funny." Louis looked extremely satisfied.

"Are you done yet?" Violet asked, rolling her eyes, "Will you tell me what you're doing here?"

Louis ungracefully pulled himself back up on the bleacher. "You know we had to stay after and clean, which was fine, but as soon as we finished Clementine dashed out not wanting to be too late to practice," The locker room doors crashed open drawing Violet's attention and out came Clementine, Violet's eyes followed Clem as she struggled to get her arm through the sleeve of her tank top as she fumbled across the field. "And then Clementine told me she's a werewolf and that tonight's a full moon and she was afraid if you found out you would leave her." Louis continued jokingly.

"Clem told you what?" Violet said trying to tear her eyes away from Clementine's perfect push-ups. Violet was embarrassed to admit that she loved this part of the day, watching Clem come crashing out of the locker room, late as always, stumbling over her own feet in varying stages of dress. Not just because she could often see some skin, but because she loved seeing Clem look so carefree and clumsy. She was always so put together, responsible and strong, fake smiling for teachers, putting on the good face for Christa. This Clem felt real to her, she liked seeing this side of Clem.

Louis grinned from ear to ear."She told me she's a werewolf." He repeated.

"Oh, that's cool." Violet said, still distracted, finally Clementine began running on the trail and disappeared behind the trees, freeing Violet's attention. "I'm sorry Lou, uh, I didn't hear a word you said." Violet admitted bashfully.

"Really? I had no idea!" Louis said sarcastically. "As I was saying," Louis cleared his throat dramatically, Violet rolled her eyes, "Clementine ran out of the room before I did, trying to get to practice. By the time I got my stuff together and left, I heard her yelling. I hustled to catch up and Gabe had her by the wrist. She looked like she was going to punch him, but he let go when he saw me. I thought walking her down would be the gentlemanly thing to do."

Violet started swearing until AJ yelled, "Swear!" from behind his juice box.

"Sorry AJ," Violet said, "That stupid Gabe, he totally knocked into her in the hall this morning on purpose too. What's his deal? That good for nothing little..." Violet trailed off looking at AJ.

"And you may be interested to know that I told Clementine that your ex-girlfriend is Tenn's big sister." Louis said, reaching down and grabbing one of AJ's fruit snacks.

"Hey!" AJ yelled.

"You what?" Violet growled, running her hands through her hair. "I was going to tell her, I just didn't have the chance yet, thanks a lot Lou." She slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"What's the big deal? Tenn's a good kid, his parents are nice, it'll be fine." Louis shrugged casually. "Besides, Minerva and Sophie are off at school, it's not like they'll even meet."

"I know," Violet slumped over, holding her head in her hands, elbows on knees. "I just wanted it to come from me. I don't want it to sound like I'm hiding something."

"Hey, I'm here for you! It'll be okay. Clementine's perfectly reasonable," Louis smirked, "so long as you don't touch her hat. Which she thankfully isn't wearing today!"

Just then Clementine came back into sight, heading to the track, and continuing her run until the rest of the team caught up.

"She is fast!" Louis said surprised, "I'll remember that in case I need to run a heist, she can be my get away girl."

"A heist?" Violet raised an eyebrow, "Your parents are so loaded, why would you ever need to heist anything?"

Louis shrugged, "For fun? Well, as great as this is, I told Brody I would come over and give her piano lessons."

"Is that what they call it these days?" Violet snickered.

"Shut up, seriously, I'm giving her piano lessons." Louis said as he stood to leave, patting AJ on the head, "See you later little man." AJ gave him a disgruntled look and Violet waved goodbye.

Clementine ran over to the bleachers as soon as she was dismissed. "I just thought I'd come over here and casually wipe my face off before changing." Clementine said waggling her eyebrows at Violet as she pulled up the hem of her shirt and wiped off her forehead.

Violet crossed her arms, but didn't look away. "Hey, I told you that in confidence. Besides you know you like me to look as much as I like looking."

"Hmm," Clementine said walking backwards toward the locker room, "maybe..."

After Clementine changed the trio walked towards home.

"So, Louis told me that Minerva is Tenn's older sister." Clementine started awkwardly.

"About that," Violet started, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before-"

"You don't have to explain Vi," Clementine interrupted, "and you don't need to apologize. Are Tenn's parents good people? Can I trust them with AJ?"

"They are," Violet nodded, "I don't think they even spank their kids. I've never heard them yell. They were completely supportive of Minnie when she came out to them. They're good people Clem, you can trust AJ with them. Tenn's a really sweet kid too, loves to draw and play with action figures, him and AJ will have a great time."

"Do I get to go to Tenn's?!" AJ yelled excitedly after over hearing the girls talking.

"I don't know yet AJ." Clementine started to feel anxious at the thought of letting AJ out of her sight over night, she lowered her voice as she talked to Violet. "It's just that after my parents died, my godfather Lee adopted me, then he got cancer and died a year later. After that I spent years in the foster care system going from house to house. I'd be in some houses for months, some for weeks, and some for only days, before I ended up with Christa. I got to see a lot of different people and I learned during that time that anyone can put on a mask. Some foster parents I had were so good at putting on a face for the social workers when they came. They would say and do all the right things and as soon as the social worker pulled out of the drive way they would slap me in the face and lock me in the closet for the night."

Clementine sighed, "I'm not telling you this for sympathy, I don't want you feeling sorry for me, it's just, I want you to understand why I'm worried about AJ. I've seen the absolute worst that people can offer and no one had a clue and I was too afraid to tell. I don't want that for AJ... ever. I need to be able to protect him."

Violet lifted her hand that was holding Clementine's and kissed the back of it gently. "I would never put AJ in harms way. I'm sorry you've been through so much, but AJ deserves to go to his friend's house and have a good time. I spent a lot of time over there..." Violet faltered over her words not wanting to make Clementine uncomfortable, "um...Tenn's adopted by the way. Not that that changes anything, just thought it was interesting."

"He is?" Clementine asked, "Is um, Minerva and her sister adopted too?"

"No, they're not." Violet answered. Violet felt uncomfortable, she had never felt uncomfortable around Clementine before but all this talk about her ex was starting to get awkward. She wanted to help AJ but the better case she made for him the more mental images she stuck in Clem's head that Violet didn't want her to have.

"AJ is adopted too." Clementine struggled to say something that wasn't Minerva related.

"Wait, he is?" Violet was genuinely surprised, she whispered, "Does AJ know?"

"He does," Clementine nodded, "Christa and Omid were pregnant, but they miscarried. Christa told me that they were too upset to try again and started trying to adopt. While they were waiting Christa's friend Rebecca got pregnant, she didn't know who the father was and offered her son to Christa and Omid. She died delivering AJ, Christa told me, so AJ's never known another mom besides Christa."

"Except for you," Violet smiled, elbowing Clementine gently, "you're practically his mom, you do everything for him."

Clementine was grateful they had arrived home. She hated feeling this way, all jealous. She knew that Violet had been in a relationship, she knew Violet was just trying to be helpful, it wasn't Violet's fault that Clementine couldn't stop imagining Violet and Minerva sitting together, holding hands, kissing... Clementine threw her bag in the corner with more force than necessary, before sinking onto the couch. AJ ran to his room saying he was going to play video games.

"Clem," Violet spoke softly, "you don't have to let AJ go. It's not my place, I shouldn't have tried to interfere. I know you'll do what's best for him. I'm sure Louis wouldn't mind if AJ came with us or Louis can just do it another night, when Christa's in town. It's not worth stressing yourself over."

Violet walked to the couch behind Clementine, setting her hands on her shoulders, she began to squeeze firmly. A shiver went up Clementine's spine, "What are you doing?"

"I'm rubbing your shoulders," Violet said sarcastically, "what do you think I'm doing, playing a piano? You are crazy tense, relax." If possible, Clementine tensed even more at her words, Violet rolled her eyes and kept rubbing. "You know, I've been thinking, we're together now, but we haven't even gone on a date yet. I want to take you out. When is Christa going out of town?"

"Um..." Clementine responded, she was finding it hard to concentrate as Violet's hands moved to her neck, moving her finger tips in small circles as they traveled, "F-friday?"

Violet smirked, "You think it's Friday or it _is_ Friday?" She started gently pulling her fingers through Clem's hair, finger tips dragging against her scalp.

"Friday?" Clementine repeated, sounding confused, earning a chuckle from Violet.

Violet leaned in close to her ear, lips brushing against it softly and whispered, "See, I can tease too." Clementine shivered again at Violet's breath on her ear, but only made an odd squeak in response. Violet grinned and felt Clementine relax a little as she moved her hands back to Clem's shoulders.

"So, Christa is leaving on Friday?" Violet repeated, "That doesn't give us any time, I was hoping she wouldn't leave until Saturday. I guess we could try for next weekend..."

"She is leaving early Friday morning" Clementine was finally able to think clearly, "... you know what, I'm going to let AJ stay with Tenn." Clementine said with a sigh, "He needs to be a kid and... and so do I... I want to go meet your friends." Violet grinned from behind her and Clementine patted the couch beside her, "Your turn, sit down."

"You don't have to do that Clem, I just wanted to do something nice for you." Violet said, but Clementine stood and steered her onto the couch before moving behind her and placing her hands on Violet's shoulders. Her hands were strong on her slender frame, Violet noted, but she was gentle too. Violet 'mmmmed' in pleasure as Clementine applied firm pressure to her shoulder blades. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Clementine leaned down and kissed the top of Violet's head.

"I need to start dinner now," Clementine said, giving her shoulder a final squeeze before walking to the kitchen.

Violet allowed herself to slump into a laying position on the couch, feeling warm and comfortable. "Depending on what time you drop AJ off at Tenn's house on Saturday. Maybe we can go on a date before Louis's party. I know we're together now, but it doesn't really feel official until we've gone on a date."

"I'll check with AJ, see if he has Tenn's number so I can confirm plans with his parents." Clementine said as she busied herself in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and throwing them in the pan on the stove.

"I... um... I have the number..." Violet said hesitantly, the sounds of chopping in the kitchen stopped momentarily before starting back up again.

"Great." Clem said, she didn't sound like it was great.

"I'll text it to you, I just never thought about deleting it, it's not like I use it anymore." Violet explained. "It's Tenn's mom's number."

"It's fine." Clementine said, she didn't sound fine. Her phone beeped as Violet sent her the number.

"Do you want me to delete it?" Violet asked.

"No, it might be nice to have it in there in case we need to track down AJ." Clementine said, "Do you... do you still have Minerva's number?"

Violet thought for minute about lying and deleting it right then, but she didn't want to lie to Clem. "I do. Look Clem, I'm deleting it right now. I swear since we've been together I haven't even thought about it and I certainly haven't used it." Violet tapped a few buttons on her phone, "There, it's gone. Um, what's that smell?"

Clementine swore loudly as she pulled a smoking pan off the stove. AJ came running out of his room yelling, "Fire! Fire!"

"It's fine AJ!" Clementine yelled back, throwing the pan into the sink and turning on the cold water. "Can you just, go in your room and play, I've gotta start this over." AJ looked nervously from Clementine to Violet and walked sadly back to his room.

"Clem! What is going on?!" Violet had started getting up at the smell of smoke but had frozen in her trek to the kitchen at the outburst, she now approached Clementine who had started to scrub the pan violently. Violet took it gently out of her hands, took her sudsy hand in her own, led her to the couch and sat down with her. Violet took both of Clem's hands. "What is going on?" Violet repeated, calmer this time.

Clementine avoided eye contact, "I'm sorry Vi. It's just been an awful day. I'm back in class but I can't even sit near you. Gabe won't stop messing with me. The thought of AJ spending the night away is giving me anxiety, I can't stop being jealous of Minerva and it's all just stupid. I'm just mad at myself for feeling this way. I mean, I haven't been this happy in a long time, what is wrong with me?"

Violet hugged Clementine tight. "I'm with you, because I want to be with you. Don't worry about Minerva. Louis told me Gabe grabbed you in the hall on the way to practice, did he hurt you?" Violet pulled away from the hug, her cheek brushing against Clementine's. Violet grabbed Clem's arms and ran her fingers softly over them, looking for sign of injury. After finding none, Violet looked up from the girl's arms to her lips, to her eyes that she noticed were bearing down on her, getting closer and closer.

"No..." Clementine breathed out, inching closer to Violet's lips. Violet's heart pounded out of her chest in anticipation. Just as their lips made the barest of contact, AJ's door opened with a bang and Clementine jumped back, ears burning red.

AJ stomped into the room, before looking suspiciously at the two girls, "What are y'all doing?"

"I'm starting dinner over," Clementine said, standing up and going back into the kitchen.

"Then why were you sitting on the couch?" AJ whined, "I'm hungry!" Violet fell back onto the couch in frustration.

"Hey AJ," Clementine said, changing topics, "I've thought about it and I'm okay with you spending the night with Tenn this weekend."

"For serious?!" AJ danced around in glee.

"For serious." Clementine said, unable to keep the smile off her face. "I'll text his mom as soon as I confirm it with Christa."

"Thank you Clem! Thank you!" AJ wrapped his arms around her tight.

"Will Christa care?" Violet asked.

"I don't think so, I'll definitely talk to her about it tonight though." Clementine said as she finished scrubbing the burnt pan. "Go shower AJ, dinner will be ready when you get out." AJ danced his way to the bathroom without complaining.

After Clementine salvaged what she could of the dinner, the three ate. Just as Clementine was wrapping up Christa's portion to save for her, the front door opened.

"Christa!" Clementine exclaimed as the tall woman stepped into the house. Clementine's eyes darted around the room, dirty pans in the sink, potato peels still on the counter, dirt from AJ's shoes on the floor and the smell of burnt still hung in the air. "You're home early!"

"Yes, I had to come home early to pack for my business trip tomorrow. I have to get up early so I need to pack tonight." Christa explained as she looked around the room. She held out her arms to AJ for a hug. He walked up and gave her a hug. Violet noticed that he hugged Clem with much more enthusiasm.

"Here's your dinner." Clementine said as she unwrapped the plate and set it on the kitchen island. "I was just about to clean up."

"It can wait Clementine." Christa said, sitting down on a stool and picking up her fork. "Tell me about your day." Violet's mouth dropped in shock. She had never seen Christa eat dinner outside of her room or say anything to Clementine that wasn't bossy or demeaning. Clementine looked equally shocked.

"It was... fine. Track practice was great. I beat my personal record." Clementine said, Christa nodded politely as she started eating. "A boy named Tenn asked AJ to spend the night this weekend if that's okay with you. I haven't met his parents yet but I intend to introduce myself when I drop him off. Violet knows the family very well, she said they're good people."

Christa nodded again, "It's fine with me AJ, so long as Clementine meets his parents first, I trust your judgment Clem, I know you'll take good care of our boy." AJ cheered and ran out of the room.

"I'm going to pack now!" he yelled as he left. Clementine shook her head at him and laughed.

"It's good to see you Violet." Christa said, acknowledging the blonde girl's presence.

Violet nearly choked on her water, "Thank you ma'am, you too."

"You and Clementine sure have been hanging out a lot lately." Christa stated, looking between the two girls. Violet noticed Clementine turn toward the sink and start doing dishes in order to hide her red cheeks.

"Yes ma'am." Is all Violet could manage, she hated to admit it, but Christa intimidated her.

"Well, like I said, I trust Clementine's judgment," Christa said finishing off her dinner, "You're welcome here any time so long as you're responsible." Christa waited as Violet nodded dumbly, "I definitely like you a lot more than that Gabe guy Clem was dating before." With that Christa got up, placed her plate in the sink, patted Clementine on the back reassuringly before leaving the room.

"Did you? Does she?" Violet stuttered, "Did you tell her we were girlfriends?" Clementine shook her head, just as confused as Violet.

"I... guess I'll text Tenn's mom now." Clementine said as Violet continued to stare at the hall Christa disappeared down.

Me: Hello, this is Clementine, my brother AJ is a friend of Tenn's. AJ said that Tenn had asked him to spend the night this weekend.

Tenn's Mom: Yes! Hello Clementine! My name is Lydia, Tenn has been talking about AJ so much, we would love to have him over to spend the night on Saturday! How does dropping him off at noon sound? Then you could pick him up on Sunday around 10?

Me: That sounds perfect, thank you for having him, he is very excited. We'll see you then!

"Well, that was the easy part. I'm going to drop him off at noon on Saturday," Clementine said, still not looking thrilled about the situation.

"That's perfect Clem! We can drop him off and-" Violet started only to be cut off by Clementine.

"I think I should drop him off alone Vi. I mean, if Minerva's family liked you as much as it seems like they did. They might not like me very much if they found out we were dating. I don't want them to have any reason to be rude to AJ."

Violet looked disheartened, "Fine, I mean, Minnie's the one who broke up with me but..." Clementine looked pained at the comment. "I mean, I'm glad she broke up with me, I just meant, never mind. Yes, that's fine, you drop him off at noon and I'll pick you up at two for our date? Then we can go to Lou's after."

"Our first date!" Clementine smiled, "My first date ever really... I'm so excited! Should I make us lunch? How should I dress? Want me to drive?"

Violet chuckled before standing up and clearing off the table, helping with the dishes, "No, you don't do anything, I'll take care of everything, you just come, enjoy not being responsible for anything for once... and dress casual, like, super casual. I don't have a ton of money to spend on this, so don't expect anything grand."

"I have zero expectations!" Clementine grinned, grabbing on to Violet's arm and hugging it. Squealing with anticipation.

Violet laughed nervously, "Really, because you look like you have expectations..."

"Zero," Clementine repeated, causing Violet to roll her eyes.

 **A/N: This seemed like a good stopping point, I've started part 3 already. So much for a one-shot**

 **o_O**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: This a crazy long chapter y'all, I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Clementine woke up on Saturday both nervous and excited. She was not looking forward to leaving AJ alone with strangers but she was more than excited to be going on her first date with Violet and the party at Louis's seemed like fun too.

AJ ran into Clementine's room and jumped on her bed before she had a chance to get up.

"Clem!" AJ yelled landing on top of her, "It's Saturday!"

"I know bud," Clementine groaned, "You don't have to yell so early in the morning." Clementine pulled her pillow over her head.

"It's not early Clem," AJ said, "It's almost eleven o'clock!"

"Eleven?" Clementine sat up quickly, knocking a giggling AJ to the side, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Have you had breakfast? Are you packed? Is the spare phone charged?"

AJ ran out of the room and came back with his back pack bursting at the seams. Clementine eyeballed the back pack with doubt. "Did you pack your pajamas?" AJ nodded, "Clean underwear?" AJ nodded again, "Tooth brush?" AJ started to nod, then ran out of the room, Clementine could hear drawers rattling around, zippers and more foot steps as AJ ran back in and nodded, she shook her head at him amused.

"Tooth brush is packed!" AJ grinned.

"Do you have a change of clothes for tomorrow?" Clementine continued her list, AJ nodded again. "Pillow?"

"Yeeeees Clem!" AJ said exasperated, "Can we go now please?"

"AJ, you need to eat some food and I need to get dressed." Clementine said.

"Then get out of bed!" AJ said eagerly, pulling at Clementine's arm.

"Alright, alright!" Clementine conceded, climbing out of bed. "Go eat some cereal or a sandwich or something, I need to text Tenn's mom for the address." AJ went speeding out of the room while Clementine grabbed her phone from her nightstand, unplugged it from the charger and sent the text. Not more than a minute passed before she got the address.

Clementine debated on whether she should go ahead and get dressed for her date or just throw something on. She glanced at the time again and decided to just throw on her jeans and a t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a quick pony tail before throwing her hat on.

Clementine walked out into the kitchen, AJ had made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and was eating it messily over the island. Clem settled for a bowl of cereal, when finished she grabbed the spare phone off the charger and turned to AJ.

"I'm putting this phone in the front pocket of your book bag." Clementine explained, "Do you know how to call and text me on it?" AJ nodded as he licked his fingers clean. "If you get scared or uncomfortable or sad or mad or you just want to leave for any reason, you call or text me understand? If you don't feel safe, call or text me. If you don't feel like you can talk without someone hearing you, just say you're sick and I'll know to come get you immediately, okay? Just go to the bathroom and type 'sick' and I'll be over as fast as I can, okay?"

"Okay Clem, okay!" AJ complained, washing his hands off in the sink, "I get it, I'll call you if I need anything."

Clementine shoved the phone into his hands. "Practice calling me." When AJ groaned in protest, Clementine looked at him seriously, "This is important AJ, show me you know how to call me." AJ grabbed the phone, unlocked it, pushed a couple buttons and the phone in Clementine's pocket started to vibrate. She answered the phone and then hung it up, "Good, now send me a text." AJ sent her a text of a poop emoji. "Really funny AJ. Now I want you to call me before bed so I now you're alright, no matter what time it is, got it?"

AJ stuck his phone in the front pocket of his back pack, zipping it up. "Let's go Clem!"

Clementine waved him off, "In a few minutes AJ, calm down." She went to brush her teeth, stick her phone, wallet and other essentials in her cross body bag and when she grabbed Christa's keys off the hook AJ was on her heels. "Fine, get your shoes on, let's go." AJ cheered as he jumped up and down before running to put his shoes on. "Wrong feet dude." AJ giggled looking down at his feet then kicked the shoes off and set them right. Clementine locked the door behind AJ and then opened the back car door for AJ to climb in and buckle himself into his booster seat. Just as Clementine went to crank the car her phone beeped. She grabbed it and her heart swelled with happiness.

 **Vi** : It's going to be okay, AJ is going to be fine!

 **Vi** : See you at two

 **Me** : Thanks Vi

Clementine found the house relatively easily, only having to turn around after a missed street one time. She pulled into the drive way a few minutes early. She took a deep breath, readying herself as AJ unbuckled and jumped out of the car.

"Wait AJ!" Clementine got out of the car to follow him to the front door, "Alright, go ahead and knock." AJ did. It only took a few seconds for someone to answer the door. It was answered by a tall red headed girl a few years older than Clementine. Was this Minerva? Clementine's heart dropped, she thought she was supposed to be off at school.

"Hi," Clementine said, clearing her throat nervously, "I'm Clementine, this is my brother AJ. He's spending the night with Tenn."

"Hey Clementine, my name's Minerva, I'm Tenn's sister. Tenn won't stop talking about AJ." Minerva bent down to AJ's level, "Hey buddy, you can call me Minnie, almost everyone does. Tenn's in the kitchen." She said, pointing towards a doorway, AJ dropped his bag by the front door and started to run towards the kitchen.

"AJ, shoes!" Clementine called before he could get very far. He came back and took his shoes off, Clementine held her arms out to him, he hugged her quickly before running back toward the kitchen.

"I told AJ's mom that I would introduce myself to your parents before I left," Clementine said uncomfortably, scratching at her arm. Minerva waved her into the room, sitting on a nearby couch and motioning Clementine to do the same.

"AJ's mom, not yours? I thought he was your brother?" Minerva asked, curiously. "My parents are upstairs by the way, they'll be down in a minute."

"Yeah, he's my foster brother, but I've been at this house for a few years, so he really feels like family." Clementine explained, looking around the room, searching for any signs that something might be off, a reason to take AJ back home with her.

"So, what school do you go to?" Minerva asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"Wellington high," Clementine answered, finally looking at Minerva's face.

"I graduated from there last year." Minerva said, "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a Sophomore, but I just started going there this year." Clementine answered, glancing hopefully at the staircase, "I was in a private school before." Minerva may have just been trying to make small talk but Clementine was starting to feel interrogated. She decided to turn the questioning towards Minerva to get it off of her.

"What have you been doing since you graduated? Are you working? In college?" Clementine asked, throwing on her fake smile that she usually reserved for adults.

"I was attending UGA, great school, loved my classes. I joined a sorority, thought I found a good group of girls to hang out with," Minerva said, "I didn't realize that it was changing me until I was too far gone. I started pushing away the people that I loved, my parents, my sister, my girlfriend." Clementine's stomach churned. "Finally Sophie, my sister, talked some sense into me, I had to get out of there, so I dropped out mid semester and I'm enrolling in a local college. I'm trying to get a job in the mean time. My parents would've been a lot madder that I wasted their money if they weren't so worried about me, as it is, they were just glad to have me home. Soph is still at UGA."

"I'm glad you were able to get out before anything bad happened." Clementine said, this whole conversation leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"I wish that were true, I broke up with my girlfriend and broke her heart," Minerva said looking heart broken herself, "but hopefully it's not too late to make things right." Clementine just sat, not knowing what to say, feeling her own heart tighten at the thought. Thankfully Tenn's parents came down the stairs right then and Clementine jumped to her feet, glad to get out of her conversation.

"Hello Clementine!" Lydia greeted kindly, "So glad to meet you, Tenn has just been going on and on about AJ and how he looks out for him at school. You have no idea how truly grateful I am for that." Clementine held out her hand to shake but Lydia wrapped her in a big hug

"Good to meet you too ma'am." Clementine said, awkwardly hugging back. As they broke apart Tenn's father offered her his hand and she shook it.

"You can call me Scott, we'll take good care of AJ." Clementine stared carefully into his eyes, trying to find any sight of malicious intent, but she found none.

"Thank you sir." Clementine said as AJ and Tenn ran into the room. She dropped to her knees to give him one last hug goodbye.

"I love you AJ," She whispered, "If you need anything, anytime, you call me okay? Even if it's in the middle of the night, got it?"

"Okay, okay, I love you too." AJ pushed out of her arms and both the boys bounded up the stairs, Clementine looking after him.

"Thank you for having AJ over, if he's any trouble please give me a call. He can be a... handful sometimes." Clementine said as she walked to the door.

"I'm sure he'll be no trouble at all dear," Lydia said as she opened the door and bid her goodbye. Clementine walked to Christa's car and got in. This was almost harder than the day she had dropped him off at Kindergarten the first time. He had hung onto her legs and begged her not to go, Clementine smiled at the memory. She cranked the car and drove home, trying to focus on getting ready for her date rather than dwelling on AJ and Minerva.

As two o'clock approached Clementine had showered, french braided her hair into pigtails, and put on a short purple dress with leggings. She nervously paced around thinking of what else she lacked in getting ready. She didn't know what she was so nervous about. She had spent every day for nearly the last two weeks with Violet and they rarely had an awkward moment. Today was different though, it was special. No AJ to interrupt, no homework to do, no dinners to cook. Just her and Violet, all day, enjoying each others company. Clementine's heart swelled with excitement, she headed over to her bedroom mirror, checking her make-up for the third time, plucking any stray eyebrow hairs. She took some body spray she had gotten for her birthday and misted it in the air before walking through it, trying to get just enough of the scent without being overwhelming when she heard a knock on the door.

Clementine's heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she went to open it. There stood Violet, in black skinny jeans and a short sleeved gray button up shirt. Her hair was down as usual, but Clementine could tell she had put extra care to make sure it was falling over her face in just the right way. By the way Violet was standing, Clementine could tell that she was feeling awkward as well.

Clementine threw her arms around her in a big hug. "Vi, I missed you!" she said, hugging Violet tightly around the middle, nuzzling her face into her neck. "You look really nice! I thought you said this was super casual." Violet chuckled.

"You missed me? You just saw me last night." Violet said, "And this may be nice for me, but this is still considered casual for most people."

"Well, I think you look beautiful," Clementine smiled, running her fingers gently through Violet's blonde tresses.

Violet's cheeks turned pink at the compliment, "Well, I think you smell like Clementine's," she leaned in, lips and nose gently brushing against Clementine's neck as she smelled her again, causing Clementine to shudder at the touch.

"Yeah, um, yes." Clementine confirmed, "It was sort of a gag gift, but I actually like it."

"I think you smell nice. How did it go this afternoon?" Violet backed away with a look of concern, "with AJ?"

"It was fine, you were right, Tenn's parents seem really nice," Clementine hesitated, not sure if she should tell Violet about Minerva or not, but decided to err on the side of honesty. "Minerva was there... She said, she uh, dropped out of school because the girls in the sorority were having a bad influence on her. Said she regretted her behavior and was going to start going to a local college next semester and that she wanted to make amends with the... people she hurt."

Violet looked surprised for a moment, but didn't let the news phase her, "Who cares about Minerva? I have things planned for you, let's go!" Clementine's heart felt lighter at her words.

"Are you hungry?" Violet asked, taking Clementine's hand.

"For food or for you?" Clementine asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively, Violet rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm starving, I had a late breakfast but no lunch." Clementine locked the front door and took Violet's hand back into her own. Violet pulled her forward towards the street where a motorcycle was leaning. Clementine stopped in her tracks when she saw it.

"Are you kidding me?!" Clementine yelled, throwing her hands in the air. Violet looked at her crestfallen.

"I-I'm sorry, I know it's not as nice as Christa's car-" Violet was cut off as Clementine hugged Violet's arm.

"My girlfriend drives a motorcycle, that is so cool!" Clementine almost squealed, running to the motorcycle and circling it. "Can you teach me to drive it?! Do I get to wear a helmet? How fast does it go? Is this the clutch?" Violet grinned, relief evident on her face.

"Yeah, I can teach you to ride. Just not today, I really do have plans for us." Violet said as she grabbed two helmets off the bike, handing one to Clementine. Clementine giggled as she pulled the helmet onto her head.

"I wish I had sunglasses, I feel like I need sunglasses." Clementine said, looking around. "Not to keep the sun out of my eyes, just for coolness, ya know?" Violet smiled softly as she dug through her saddle bag and pulled out a pair of mirrored aviator glasses., she handed them to Clem and then slipped on her black leather jacket that was laying on the seat.

"Vi, you are the coolest!" Clementine cheered, placing the sunglasses on her face and pulling her phone out of her cross body bag. "This calls for a selfie."

"Really? With helmets on?" Violet asked as she strapped hers on. "I think we look a lot dorkier than you think."

"Please? I don't have any pictures of us together." Clementine frowned as she lowered her phone.

"Fine, let's do it dork." Violet said, leaning in and gently clonking her helmet against Clementine's, gaining a gleeful squeal from the brunette.

Clementine held her phone up and snapped a couple of pictures. Violet couldn't help but smile at how happy Clementine was. She would take a million dorky selfies to see Clem smile.

Violet climbed onto her motorcycle, patting the seat behind her, Clementine took the hint and climbed on.

"This is going to sound really dumb, but, is there seat belts or anything?" Clementine asked, looking around curiously.

"No seat belts," Violet said with a chuckle, "and it doesn't have a back rest either, you're going to have to hold on to me. You can rest your feet on those pegs right there," Violet said pointing, "Watch out for the exhaust pipe, it gets really hot. Oh and when I lean to turn, just go with me, not against me."

"I'll always go with you," Clementine grinned excitedly, putting one foot on a peg and hugging Violet's waist in anticipation.

Violet flipped her visor down, stood and kick started the motorcycle. The engine roared to life as she pushed the kick stand back and drove down the road. At a sudden burst of speed, Clementine hugged Violet even tighter, causing an unseen grin to spread across Violet's face.

About ten minutes later Violet pulled into a parking lot. "We're here," Violet said while parking her bike. "You can let go now."

Clementine's arms were still tightly wrapped around Violet, "Mmmm, maybe in a minute." Violet turned red, gently pulling Clementine's arms off.

"There are people staring," Violet whispered as she took off her helmet and hung it on her bike, reaching for Clementine to hand hers over. Clem pulled it off and handed it over, leaving the sunglasses on. She wore a frown on her face, small curls that had dislodged from her braids popped out here and there.

"So?" Clementine carefully hopped down, "Let them stare, I'm used to stares. I'd much rather be stared at for having fun, than for say, hypothetically smashing out your principal's windshield with a baseball bat."

"It's just," Violet tried to explain, "I don't know, I don't like people looking at me... wait, did you really do that?"

Clementine shrugged, with a glint in her eye, "Maybe... But seriously Vi, maybe you shouldn't be a smokin' hot motorcycle babe if you don't want people to stare at you." Violet raised an eyebrow. "Fine! I'll try to be less, _stare worthy_ , in public. I know it bothers you, I'll try harder. So... where are we?" Clementine asked, looking around, overly large sunglasses glinting in the sun. The sign on the building in front of them simply read "Burgers".

"This is the best burger place ever. It's just some dive but it's amazing." Violet explained, "I've eaten dinner with you enough to know that you could use some greasy food in your life."

Clementine started to hug Violet's arm, but stopped herself and grabbed on to the strap of her bag instead. "Christa doesn't let us have red meat in the house, I haven't had a hamburger in years probably. This is going to be awesome!" As they walked in, the aroma of burgers and fries hit their noses, Clementine pushed the sunglasses to sit on top of her head so that she could better see in the dark interior.

Violet stayed back from the counter, pointing at the menu, "Get whatever you want, I'm buying."

"I don't mind paying Vi."

"I'm taking you on this date, so I'm paying. This is just part one by the way, we're going somewhere after." Violet insisted.

"Fine," Clementine agreed, "I'll be in charge of our next date then. Um... what do you usually get?" Clementine asked as she looked back at the menu.

Violet pointed at an item on the menu, "Bacon cheeseburger, all the way, side of chicken nuggets and fries."

Clementine smiled, "Chicken nuggets hmmm? You're adorable." Clementine had to resist the urge to pat her cheek. "I'll have the same. Want me to get a table while you order?" Violet nodded as Clementine moved through the small but crowded interior. Violet watched as Clementine found a table for two and sat down.

Violet moved to the cashier who was waiting patiently to take the next customers order.

"Hey there, what can I getcha?" The older woman asked.

"Hi, can I get two bacon cheeseburgers all the way, a large fry, a 6 six piece chicken nugget and two drinks." Violet ordered, she paid in cash and stepped to the side so someone else could order while she waited for the food to be prepared. Violet didn't want to admit how nervous she was to take Clementine out. Violet knew she couldn't afford to take Clem on the date she deserved, at some fancy expensive restaurant, or going to see a live theater in the city. Violet felt almost embarrassed to take Clementine to a place like this, but she seemed to truly be enjoying herself, she didn't seem disappointed at all. Violet smiled to herself, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found a girl that took so much pleasure in the simplest of things.

Violet chanced a glance back at the table Clementine was saving for them, only to find her own seat occupied by someone else. She glared at the boy, trying to see who it was, but she didn't recognize him from here. Violet crossed her arms in frustration, she wanted to march over there and see what was going on but she knew her order would be ready soon.

"Finally" Violet said under her breath when they called her name, she grabbed her tray with a thank you and hurried over to Clementine's table.

"Food's ready" she announced as she set the tray down and looked expectantly at the boy. It was no one she recognized.

"Sorry about that," the boy said, "I'll be getting out of you ladies' way. Thanks for the help Clementine." The boy got up to leave, but Violet noticed he left a napkin with the name 'Ben' and a phone number written on it.

"What was that about?" Violet said angrily.

"Nothing, he just wanted to know where I got my shoes." Clementine shrugged, "He said his sister had a birthday coming up and that she would like them."

"What's this then?" Violet said, pointing at the napkin on the table.

"I told him I couldn't remember, I got them online," Clementine explained, "He asked me if I could text it to him later when I had a chance to look it up. Let's eat!" Clementine was looking eagerly at the food.

"Clem, that guy was totally flirting with you, he didn't care about your shoes." Violet sighed, setting the tray down in front of them, "And he was like 20 years old... what a creep." Violet looked over at Ben who was sitting on the other side of restaurant with a couple of other guys.

"Oh Vi, you're being silly," Clementine shook her head, reaching for the empty cups, "What do you want to drink?"

"Root beer, thanks." As Clementine walked off, Violet noticed Ben and his table of friends staring after Clementine, Violet folded her arms and slumped into her seat. She didn't like those jerks staring at her girlfriend like that. She couldn't believe Clementine was being so naive about him.

"Here ya go," Clementine came back and set Violet's drink in front of her. "What's mine? I'm starving!" Clementine rubbed her hands together.

"How can you not know that guy was flirting with you? How do you not realize how good looking you are, why wouldn't he hit on you?" Violet said, still upset.

"Vi, you aren't jealous are you?" Clementine looked at her in shock, "I was just being polite, I don't care if he wanted shoes or something else, he's not getting anything from me." with that Clementine got up with purpose, took the napkin with the phone number, walked across the room close to where the boys were sitting and threw it away in the trash can. She returned back to her seat across from Violet. "Can we please eat now, I'm dying here!" Clementine whined, Violet still looked grouchily towards Ben as the boys sitting with him were laughing raucously at their friend.

Clementine sighed, briefly pondering her actions, "screw it." she said, more to herself than anyone around. Clementine reached across the table, grabbed Violet by the shirt, pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips. Violet sat there shocked as Clementine pulled away and the boys sitting with Ben could be heard whooping and whistling from their table. "I like you. _You_. I'm eating now, feel free to join me." Clementine reached for a burger, unwrapped it and took a huge bite. Violet sat eyes wide and unmoving. That certainly shook Violet out of her grouchy mood.

"How?" Clementine asked taking another huge bite, "How have I gone without this in my life for so long?"

Violet turned slightly red, and smiled at the girl across from her. "You realize that was our first kiss right?"

Clementine nodded, burger in hand, looking Violet in the eye "It wasn't romantic, but it was necessary. You know I care about you Vi, I'm not going anywhere, so please, stop worrying."

Violet nodded in agreement, reaching for her own food. She was amazed at how Clementine could be both confident and timid, strong and meek all at once.

"What'd you get to drink?" Violet asked as she took a bite.

"A suicide." Clementine grinned like a little kid.

"Is that a little of everything?" Violet asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, I couldn't decide what to get, so I got it all." Clementine took a sip and her nose scrunched up in disgust as she swallowed, causing Violet to laugh louder. "It's not so good." Clementine reached for Violet's root beer, taking a big sip to get the taste out of her mouth. "That's much better." Violet pushed the fries and nuggets toward the middle of the table. Clementine ate some fries before taking another bite of burger.

"Vi, I never knew I could feel this way, sitting here with you, I think..." Clementine looked up seriously at Violet, "I think I'm in love... with this hamburger. I mean, it's seriously amazing."

Violet rolled her eyes as Clementine smiled cheesily back at her, "Can I ask you something Clem?" Clementine nodded as she continued to eat. "Why'd you go out with that jerk Gabe to begin with?"

"Well, I had been at Wellington for a few weeks. No one talked to me, not to my face at least, I sat by myself at lunch every day." Clementine looked down at her food, Violet felt a pang of guilt, "Do you know how intimidating it is walking into a school cafeteria and not knowing anyone? It's what I've hated most every time I've had to switch schools. Kids stick lunch boxes in empty chairs next to them just so you don't sit there, it sucks. Gabe was the first person to talk to me, I was just lonely. It took me a while to realize it, but I was just as lonely when I was with him as I was alone but it was still nice to have somewhere to sit in the cafeteria."

"I'm sorry Clem." Vi said.

"Hey, it's okay," Clementine reached for Violet's hand, before faltering. "We need to talk about this pda business... I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I don't want to walk around with my hands in my pockets either. I'm sorry Vi, but I like touching you." Violet blushed briefly.

"Hmmm," Violet thought, "I'm fine with hand holding," Clementine reached out and grabbed her hand so quickly it was almost comical, "the occasional hug and kiss on the cheek, only on the lips when necessary to prove a point." Violet winked. "All other forms of physical affection is to be taken on a case by case bases."

"Can I sit on your lap?" Clementine asked innocently, taking a bite of her hamburger, laughing as Violet choked on her soda.

"Um, no..." Violet answered, still sputtering, trying to get the liquid out of her lungs.

"Hm, can I stick my hand in the back pocket of your jeans?" Clementine asked with a straight face, reaching for a chicken nugget and popping it in her mouth, "These are pretty good."

Violet, still coughing, shook her head no. "That's... that's super tacky, I hate when people do that."

"Me too, that's exactly why I said it." Clementine giggled. "So, motorcycle, how did my awesome girlfriend learn how to drive a motorcycle?"

Violet smiled sadly as she grabbed a chicken nugget, "Every so often my mom gets fed up with my dad and gives him the ultimatum to sober up or get out. He checks himself into rehab, comes out clean, he does fine for a while before relapsing. While he's sober he really likes motorcycles, driving them and working on them. He takes crappy old bikes and fixes them up. The bike I have is one we fixed up together. After we finished it, he taught me how to drive."

"That's awesome Vi." Clementine squeezed Violet's hand.

The two finished up their food and headed out of the restaurant. "That was so good Violet, thanks for taking me here!" Clementine hugged onto Violet's arm as they walked to the motorcycle, "Please can I do this? Pleeeease?"

Violet rolled her eyes as she handed Clementine her helmet. "Okay, fine." and though she was trying to sound as put out as possible, she couldn't help but smile. Clementine smiled and hugged her arm even tighter before letting go.

Clementine pulled out her phone, making sure she didn't miss a call or text from AJ, Violet noticed and smiled, "I'm sure he's having a great time. Don't worry." Clementine nodded appreciatively at Violet before putting her phone back in her bag, pulling down her sunglasses and sticking her helmet back on her head.

"I'm so excited and full, but mainly excited!" Clementine said as she climbed onto the back of the bike behind Violet. Clementine held on tight as they sped down the interstate. A while later they arrived at their destination. Clementine hopped off eagerly, looking around trying to decide where they had arrived. They were on a street with a handful of parking spaces, a sidewalk led to small building the front of which read "Fernbank Science Center" there was another smaller building off to the side that was taller and had a dome roof. It was all tucked back in the woods, surrounded by trees.

"What are we doing?" Clementine asked, spinning around as she took everything in.

Violet grinned as she took Clementine's hand, leading her down the sidewalk toward the building. "I've always wanted to take someone here. Preferably at night," Violet shrugged as the sun shone brightly above them, she pointed at the dome roofed building, "That's the observatory, there's a huge telescope in there, at night they let people come look through it as they aim it at Saturn, Jupiter, the moon, even some stars. We'll have to come back when we can go out on an evening sometime." Clementine grinned at the prospect of a future date.

They went inside the shorter of the two buildings, Clementine pushed her glasses on top of her head and was looking around excitedly. There were taxidermy raccoons, squirrels and other native mammals standing among fake trees on one side of the room and glass tanks recessed inside the other wall containing lizards, snakes, turtles and frogs. Violet smiled as Clementine went up to each tank looking around for the creature inside and pointing it out to Violet once found.

"There, look! He's hiding in those branches there." Violet bent down to see the tiny frog.

"Come on," Violet urged Clementine forward, "this isn't what we're here for."

"It's not?" Clementine asked surprised.

"No, come on, they should be letting people in soon." Violet said, leading Clementine toward the back of the building and down a small staircase. They walked down a small hallway where people were standing in a small congregation in front of closed double doors. Clementine looked around, searching for a clue to what they were about to do.

"Vi, I can't take it anymore, what are we doing?" Clementine asked, bouncing from foot to foot. Just then the double doors opened and Violet dug into her pocket, pulling out her phone and opening it up. People started going through the doors, showing tickets or holding up phones to have a bar code scanned before entering.

They entered the dark room, Clementine looked up at the the concave ceiling, there was a large device in the center of the room with theater type seats circling around it. Violet led Clementine to their assigned seats and sat down.

"A planetarium?" Clementine asked smiling. Violet nodded. "When I was in 1st grade they brought one of those big inflatable planetariums into the gym that you have to take your shoes off and crawl into. I've never been to a real one before. This is cool Violet." Clementine hugged Violet's arm and intertwined their fingers.

"I know it's cheesy," Violet said, looking slightly embarrassed, "but I've always loved looking at the stars, and since we can't see the real thing right now, I thought this could be fun."

"Not cheesy, thoughtful and unique, just like you." Clementine said, planting a quick kiss on Violet's cheek, "How am I supposed to compete with this when I plan our next date?" The few lights that were on in the room dimmed and the device in the middle of the room clicked on with a hum.

Clementine checked her phone quickly to make sure AJ hadn't tried to contact her before turning it on vibrate and sticking in her pocket so she could feel it if AJ called.

Someone entered with a small microphone on their head. They announced that they would be talking about 'the sky tonight' including constellations, planets and events in the current evening sky. Violet and Clementine leaned back in their seats, looking up at the domed ceiling, contentedly holding onto one another's hand.

About an hour later the girls walked out of the room and left the building. It was starting to get dark outside, the sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful shade of orangish pink. Clementine gasped and dragged Violet by the hand to a nearby picnic table. She sat on the top, resting her feet on the bench, patting the spot beside her. Violet joined her side. They could hear the chatter of the other guests as they left, cars cranking and driving away.

"Thanks for the great day Vi." Clementine leaned back on her hands, staring up at the sky. "I've hardly had time to worry about AJ, I just have so much fun being with you. I'm so comfortable around you. I never have to put on a face, I feel like I can really be myself."

"I... I'm glad Clem." Violet smiled, watching the sun set, "I didn't want to say anything, but I was so nervous when I came to pick you up. I wanted to impress you so bad but I knew I didn't have much to offer..." Violet turned towards Clementine to see that the brunette was already gazing at her. The sun making her amber eyes sparkle. It was quiet now, the parking lot empty except for a couple vacant cars and Violet's motorcycle. All she could hear was her own heart beating. Before Violet knew what was happening their lips connected. It was soft and sweet, lips working in harmony. Violet didn't know if she had kissed Clem or if Clem had kissed her but it was Clementine who pulled away first, looking down shyly. Violet set her hand on top of Clem's.

"Now _that_ was hella romantic." Violet grinned.

" _Really_?" Clementine laughed, nudging Violet softly, "way to ruin the moment."

"Years later, when we look back on our first kiss," Violet said, looking at Clementine, "Let's pretend that it was this one and not the one at the restaurant."

Clementine leaned her head on Violet's shoulder, "Agreed."

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Violet glanced at her watch, "As much as I would like continue... this... we need to go to Louis's now. We're probably going to be late as it is."

"Let's go partner," Clementine said, pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes as they both climbed off the picnic table.

Violet laughed, "Clem, it's dark out, you're still going to wear those?"

"Abso-freaking-lutely," Clementine said grabbing onto Violet's arm for guidance, "just don't let me fall, I can't see a thing."

Violet wrapped her arm around Clementine's waist as she guided Clem towards the motorcycle, placing the helmet in her hand. Clementine and Violet strapped on their helmets. Clementine lowering her glasses to check her phone quickly and turn the volume back up before they drove off towards Louis's house.

They pulled up to a large ornate gate, Violet stopped and punched a code in on the nearby keypad. Clementine pulled her sunglasses off quickly and gawked.

" _This_ is where Louis lives?" Clementine's jaw dropped as the gate slowly swung open to allow entry. They continued down the driveway. Clementine didn't even wait for Violet to shut off the bike before she jumped off, ripping off her helmet and staring at the mansion in awe.

Violet came and took the helmet from her hands, "It's ridiculous right?"

"It's... it's just... so... _much_!" Clementine gaped.

"Just like Louis," Violet joked.

Clementine frantically patted at her hair in a hopeless attempt to set it right, "I feel way under dressed," she said now straightening out her dress, trying to flatten out the wrinkles.

"You look perfect," Violet assured her, taking her hand, and leading her past the front entrance and several cars to move around to the side of the house. "Louis's entrance is over here. I know it all seems really intimidating but everyone is cool, this place is practically my home, you're going to fit right in."

"He has his own entrance?" Clementine stumbled behind Violet, allowing herself to be pulled, not taking her eyes off the mansion.

They reached a small staircase, descended it and Violet knocked hard on the door. A few seconds later, Louis beamed as he flung it open, "The guest of honor has finally arrived!" Louis grabbed Clementine around the waist and guided her into the room. She sent a 'help me' glance back at Violet who stood smiling at the door.

Violet took her coat off and hung it on a nearby rack. She knew she shouldn't leave Clementine at Louis's mercy but this was her family. These kids had been her friends since she was in 5th grade. They knew her better than her own parents did, she knew they wouldn't do Clementine any harm and the sooner she learned to handle herself around them the better.

Louis showed Clementine around his basement apartment. It had a full sized kitchen with a large round kitchen table, a living room with the biggest tv Clementine had ever seen, surrounded by three huge cushiony couches, a rec room loaded with a pool table, air hockey and ping pong, Louis's bedroom was larger than most of Clementine's own house and his bathroom had a bathtub that looked more like a hot tub.

After the quick tour Louis steered Clementine back to the living room where several people were laid out on the couches playing Overwatch, including Violet. Clementine noticed this time that not only was their a huge tv in the middle of the room, but six smaller tvs lined up underneath the larger one, each with their own ps4 hooked to it.

"Aasim, Mitch, Marlon this is Clementine," Louis said as Clementine waved awkwardly, they grunted their hellos. "Clementine is Violet's new lover." Clementine's cheeks reddened.

"Shut up!" Violet yelled from a couch.

"These guys are all Seniors." Louis explained. Brody walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey there Clementine." Brody smiled kindly.

"Hi Brody," Clementine greeted, happy to see another familiar face. Another girl came out of the kitchen not far behind Brody.

"This is Ruby," Brody said gesturing towards the girl, "She's a Sophomore like you."

"Yeah, but I ain't in all the higher level classes like you are." Ruby said, but she said it with a smile, not bitterness.

"It's only because I was in private school for a while," Clementine explained, "they moved through the curriculum a little faster than the public school does. Lower teacher to student ratio and all that..."

"Private school? Fancy, why'd you leave?" Ruby asked. Brody and Louis shot each other a glance, they guessed that Ruby hadn't heard all the rumors like they had.

"The principal knew I was a foster kid, he used me as a scapegoat to get some of his _higher profile_ students out of trouble. A bunch of entitled boys that have dad's in the government. He acted like he was doing me some big favor only suspending me when what they blamed me for called for expulsion. Christa, my foster mom, was prepared to fight him in court, she was going to risk her career for me." Clementine explained, Louis and Brody listened eagerly, excited to learn the truth. "So I smashed out all the windows of his stupid BMW."

Ruby patted Clementine's arm, "ohhh, I like this girl."

"How did smashing windows out of a car help your foster mom?" Brody asked raising an eyebrow.

"She dropped the case, she was so pissed at me, but the principal agreed to not press charges if we left the school, so we did." Clementine shrugged. "No big loss, I was never happy at that school."

"You saw her explosion in Lit class right Ruby?" Louis asked holding up his phone to her face. Brody noticed Clementine looking embarrassed and slapped his arm.

"Come on Louis, don't show her that!" Brody urged, Violet and the boys came in the room at that moment, the boys gathered around Louis's phone to see. Violet moved by Clem who was standing uncomfortably to the side.

"That was you?!" Mitch cheered. "Nice."

"That douche gave me a bad grade, I wish you'd have punched him." Aasim said.

"Well done new girl" said Marlon.

Clementine looked visibly relieved as Violet took her hand.

"Now that we're all together, time for a game!" Louis yelled, pulling out a deck of cards and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"A game?" Aasim asked, "Forget that, I'm starving, I'm going to get some pizza."

"I'll come with ya to help," Ruby offered.

"Y-yeah, th-thanks." Aasim stuttered out.

Violet leaned over and whispered in Clem's ear, "Aasim has a crush on Ruby."

Clementine felt a chill run down her spine at the feel of Violet's breath on her ear, only managing a meek nod in response.

"Fine! Go! Miss out on the game!" Louis yelled, handing several 20 dollar bills to Aasim. "Get me Hawaiian."

"That's sick." Marlon made a face, sitting down.

Clementine hung her bag up on the coat rack next to Violet's leather jacket after taking her phone out, checking for AJ and sticking it in her pocket.

Violet, Clementine, Brody and Mitch joined Louis at the kitchen table. "Where's Omar?" Violet asked, looking around the table.

"He couldn't make it, said something about taking a weekend cooking class?" Louis answered. "The name of the game is truth or dare."

Violet rolled her eyes. "What are we, 12?"

"Yes, yes we are." Louis said, shuffling his deck. "High card asks, low card answers. Here we go y'all." Louis took a card and passed the deck around.

Clementine looked around at everyone's cards, Mitch got the high card and Louis got the low.

"Betrayed by my own cards!" Louis declared, putting his hand to his chest. "Dare."

"Alright," Mitch looked thoughtful, "I dare you to... cut off one of your dreads." Louis got up, pulled out some scissors from a kitchen drawer and snipped off a dread without a second thought and threw it on the table in front of Mitch.

"I thought it'd be a little harder for you than that..." Mitch grumbled as the cards got passed around again. Brody got the high card and Marlon got the low.

"Truth." Marlon said, looking a little smug.

"Okay, um..." Brody thought, "Who do you find more attractive, Louis or Mitch?"

"I'm not gay," Marlon looked angry at the question, "No offense." He added nodding in Violet's direction, Violet rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to be gay to recognize an attractive person," Brody said, "I think Violet is very attractive, but that doesn't mean I'm gay."

Violet shot Brody a grin. "Aw, thanks Brody." Brody nodded in acknowledgment. Marlon crossed his arm's angrily.

"You gotta answer," Louis nudged Marlon, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine... Louis." he said in a barely audible voice. Mitch let out a sigh of relief, as Louis patted Marlon on the back and blew him a kiss.

"There ya go buddy, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Louis smiled as he passed the cards around again. Louis drew the high card and Clementine drew the low card. She nervously looked up at Louis who was grinning widely.

"Um... truth?" Clementine said with such uncertainty that it sounded more like a question.

"Awesome!" Louis said a little too eagerly, "Do you have any hidden piercings or tattoos?"

Clementine scratched her neck, "...yes." Violet raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked at Clementine.

"Really? What? Where?" Violet asked a little too eagerly.

"I'm pretty sure I only have to answer one question." Clementine answered with a sly smile. The cards were passed around again. Clementine got the high card and Violet got the low.

"Dare." Violet said, challengingly.

"Oooooooooh," Louis yelled, "This is going to be good!"

Clementine smiled, "I dare you to call Omar and sing twinkle twinkle little star with no explanation." Everyone but Violet laughed, clapping Clementine on the back in appreciation.

"Really Clem?!" Violet looked wounded, "your own girlfriend?"

Clementine shrugged apologetically, "That was the _nicest_ thing I could think of without going completely easy on you."

Violet grumbled as she pulled out her phone among giggles from the others, and clicked on Omar's name. _Please don't answer, please don't answer._ Violet thought as her phone started to ring, she thought she was home free when,

"Hello Violet," Omar answered, "You caught me _just_ before I went in my culinary class."

 _Lucky me_ , Violet thought as she started singing, "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." Then she hung up the phone. Everyone burst into laughter, except for Clementine.

"That was beautiful Vi," Clementine grabbed her hand underneath the table, "I didn't know you could sing..."

"Thanks Clem," Violet smiled at the compliment, cheeks only tinged slightly red.

"Alright, alright!" Louis yelled, passing the cards, "moving on!" The cards were passed around again just as Aasim and Ruby walked in with a huge stack of pizzas.

"Game over," Mitch yelled, throwing his card back on the table and moving to take some pizzas from Ruby. Aasim set the ones he was holding on the kitchen counter as everyone else set their cards down. Louis pocketed his cards and got up to hand everyone a paper plate.

Clementine pulled out her phone and checked for AJ again. Nothing. No news was good news she assumed, but she still wished AJ would message her something.

"He's fine," Violet assured, handing her a plate.

"Yeah, I'm just going to send him a text anyway." Clementine said, taking the plate while typing on her phone.

 **Me:** Just checking in AJ. Please text me back and let me know if you're alright.

Clementine stared at her phone for a few minutes, hoping for a response but getting none. Violet walked back up to Clementine, her plate now loaded with pizza.

"He probably doesn't have his phone on him," Violet reasoned, "You should go get some pizza, I know it looks like Aasim got a lot, but trust me, those guys can put it down." Clementine nodded slowly and stuck her phone back in her pocket. Clementine grabbed a slice before following Violet onto one of the big couches.

Violet had already eaten two slices when she looked at Clementine's plate "Not hungry?" she asked after noticing Clementine had only taken a couple of bites.

"No..." Clementine answered, staring at the ground.

"I'm sure you're just worried about AJ, if he doesn't answer soon you can always call Lydia and ask to talk to him."

"Good idea." Clementine said, still picking at her pizza. When Violet went back for seconds Clementine stood up, throwing away the majority of her slice and pulling out her phone. She called Lydia's number and paced nervously behind the couches. To her relief Lydia answered the phone almost immediately.

"Hello Clementine dear!" Lydia greeted, "AJ is just a doll, we are just loving having him over."

"Thank you ma'am, so glad to hear it." Clementine said, "Is there any way I can talk to him?"

"Of course, let me get him!" Lydia said, Clementine could hear her walking around the house before handing over the phone, "It's your sister sweety," Clementine could hear her say.

"Clem!" AJ yelled on the other end, "I'm having so much fun, we had pizza for dinner and we're going to sleep in the living room with sleeping bags, they said we could watch cartoons after we lay down!"

"That sounds amazing AJ," Clementine felt relief spread through her just at the sound of his voice, "good night, sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning!"

"Good night Clem!" AJ said, followed by silence. He had hung up the phone without handing it back to Lydia. Oh well, Clementine stuck her phone back into her pocket.

Violet came and hooked her arm around Clementine's. "Come on, Louis and Brody challenged us to a game of pool." Clementine allowed herself to be pulled over to the pool table.

"The game is stripes and solids," Louis announced. "Whoever sinks one first, that's what your team is going after. Losers get to break, go ahead Vi and Clem." Louis smiled cheekily as he placed all the balls into the triangle shaped rack.

Violet raised her middle finger at Louis, causing him and Brody to laugh. "Want to break Clem? Have you played before?"

"Sure, and yeah." Clementine said, chalking her hands and grabbing a pool cue from the wall. "I've played a little."

Louis removed the rack and waved his arm dramatically over the table. "Let the game begin." He grinned.

"Why do you always have to be so dramatic." Violet said with an eye roll.

Clementine set the cue ball on the dot on the pool table and hit it with her cue stick, the balls scattered, immediately spreading across the table. Clementine rubbed her arm.

"You all right?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, feeling a little sore, must have held on tighter than I realized on your motorcycle." Clementine winked.

Brody shot next, sinking a solid ball. "We're solids!" Brody called out to Louis.

"That means were stripes Clem," Violet confirmed watching as Brody missed her next shot, when she got no response she glanced over at her teammate, who was leaning on the pool table zoned out. "Earth to Clem."

"Hm?" Clementine asked, "My shot?"

"No, it's my shot." Violet said, walking up to Clementine and putting her hand on her shoulder, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, just a little tired," Clementine said, standing up straight as if to prove that she was fine. "Your shot."

Violet looked doubtfully at her girlfriend before taking her shot. She sank a striped ball, then another, and another before finally missing. Brody and Louis boooed as Violet turned toward Clem, hand in the air, high five at the ready, Clementine connected her hand with Violet's.

"You're really good Vi!" Clementine smiled, face looking flushed.

"I've spent a lot of afternoons hanging out at Louis's house." Violet shrugged.

"I've spent a lot of afternoons hanging out at Louis's house too and I'm still not as good as Violet," Louis said as he took his shot, not hitting any other ball on the table. Clementine went to take her shot, taking careful aim. She hit a striped ball, barely missing as it bounced off the corner and away from the pocket, cue ball sinking in.

"Scratched!" Brody yelled, pulling out the cue ball and setting it down in an ideal location to sink another solid.

Clementine swore at her terrible shot, "Sorry Vi."

"It's fine Clem, this is just for fun." Violet said.

"For fun?" Brody laughed, "when have you ever played for fun?" Brody sunk another solid as Violet glared at her. "Remember that one time you threatened to stab me with a pool cue when I missed the 8 ball that one time?"

"That was the championship game!" Violet defended herself.

"The championship game!?" Brody missed her next shot and walked over to Violet laughing, "we were playing for the last two donuts!" Violet glanced over at Clementine, she was smiling at the two of them arguing, her cheeks still looked red.

Violet went to take her shot, looking worriedly at Clementine as she did. "Miss!" Louis yelled loudly. Moving to take his turn.

"Shut up! I can see that I missed!" Violet yelled back, walking toward Clementine, grabbing her hand. "Are you feeling alright? Your cheeks are all red." Clementine pulled her hand out of Violet's.

"I'm fine," Clementine said defensively, going to re chalk her hands. Louis sunk one solid ball and then a striped one.

"Nooooo!" he yelled, falling to his knees and throwing his hands up in the air. Clementine moved forward to take her shot, hardly paying attention to Louis's antics. She sank a stripe before scratching again. Violet stared at Clementine as she burned even redder, looking like she wanted to break the cue in half. Violet moved to stand next to Clementine again, not reaching for her hand this time, just wanting to be close.

"Hey really, it's okay." Violet said to Clem, "I mean, yeah, I can get really competitive but I'm just enjoying being with you right now. It's no big deal if we lose." Clementine crossed her arms, still glaring at the pool table. Brody sunk two solids before missing the last one. Violet sighed as she went to take her turn. Only two stripes were left. She took careful aim, balls clacking against one another as both stripes sank into one pocket.

Violet held her cue in the air as she cheered. Brody and Louis booed again.

"Nice shot Vi." Clementine said with what looked like a forced smile to Violet.

"Just the 8 ball left," Louis said, "You have to call the pocket now." he reminded before yelling "Don't mess up! Focus! Focus!"

"Louis!" Violet yelled, Brody giggling on the side. "Corner pocket." Violet called, pointing to the pocket, lining up her cue and taking the shot. She held her breath as the 8 ball rolled towards the pocket, slowing down right at the rim before barely tipping over and falling in. "In your faces!" Violet yelled, grinning big. Louis hugged Brody, fake crying on her shoulder in defeat.

"Movie time!" Louis yelled suddenly, popping his head up from Brody's shoulder, grabbing her arm and leading the way into the living room.

Violet walked over to Clementine, "I know you said you were fine, but you're not acting like you're fine." Clementine still stood with her arms folded, leaning against the wall. "Did I do something wrong, are you feeling okay?" Violet put her hands on Clementine's shoulders, urging her to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry Vi, I'm fine, you didn't do anything wrong. I really am just a little tired is all." Clementine said, meeting Violet's gaze briefly before looking away. "Let's go watch the movie."

Clementine took her hand and started to walk into the living room but Violet pulled her to a stop.

"I can take you home." Violet said, turning Clem to face her again. "If you need to get some rest."

"No, I'll be fine sitting watching a movie." Clementine said, giving Violet the most reassuring smile she could muster.

"Okay..." Violet relented. "Just... promise me you'll tell me the second you're ready to go."

"Promise." Clementine said, pulling Violet into the living room and finding a spot for the two of them on one of the big couches. Violet smiled when she saw that Louis had put on Thor: Ragnarok, one of her favorite Marvel movies ever made. Clementine shivered beside her. Violet looked questioningly at the brunette whose arms were wrapped around herself tightly as another shiver ran through her.

Violet got up from the couch, Clementine followed her with her eyes as Violet retrieved her leather jacket from the front door hook and sat back down, handing her coat to Clementine.

"Thanks Vi," Clementine said, putting the jacket on backwards, sticking her arms in the sleeves, so that the back of the jacket covered her legs.

About thirty minutes into the movie Ruby started handing out bags of popcorn. Violet grabbed one and turned to offer some to Clementine. Clementine's eyes were lidded, face red and shivering uncontrollably.

"Clementine!" Violet said, nearly spilling the popcorn on the couch, reaching out and touching Clem's face, she swore as her fingers made contact. "Clementine, you're burning up" Violet cupped her face. "Why didn't you say something, I knew we should have left before the movie. Come on, I'm taking you home." Violet stood, grabbing her keys and Clementine's bag from the door, throwing it over her shoulder.

"Louis, can I take your car?" Violet asked, leaning her head down next to where he sat on the couch from behind.

Louis looked away from the movie confused, "You could, meaning, I would let you, but it's in the shop right now. What's up?"

"I'm fine, we can take your bike." Clementine said, now standing at her side, slumped over, hugging Violet's jacket.

Violet stared at Clementine for a second, quickly debating what to do, "Your house isn't far, let's go." she growled, without bothering to say goodbye, Violet wrapped her arm around Clementine's waist, helping her to the motorcycle. Clementine winced as she struggled to put Violet's jacket on the correct way, Violet gently took the jacket from her and helped her slip her arms into the sleeves the proper way. As Clementine continued to shiver Violet zipped up the jacket, then strapped Clementine's helmet on. Clementine made a face like she was going to argue, but quickly dropped her arms and accepted the help.

Violet put on her own helmet, got on her bike and turned to help Clementine climb on behind her. "Hold on tight okay, it won't take long, but you need to hold on." Clementine nodded meekly as she wrapped her arms around Violet, gripping her by the shirt. Violet took off, careful not to speed up too suddenly or turn too sharp. She could feel the heat radiating from Clementine's body. Violet cursed herself for not thinking to get some medicine in her before they left.

Clementine's grip got weaker and weaker as they drove, Violet grabbed her hands with her own, willing her to hold on tighter. Her hands were so hot. Violet swore at herself again as she felt Clementine shiver against her.

Just as Violet feared Clementine was going to lose her grip completely, they pulled into the driveway of Clementine's house. Violet threw her helmet on the ground before gently removing Clementine's helmet and tossing that to the ground as well.

"I... I don't think I can carry you Clem, but you can lean on me, here." Violet pulled one of Clementine's arms around her neck and placed her other arm around Clementine's waist and helped her walk to the front door. When they arrived Violet dug through Clem's bag until she found the keys, she stuck in the lock and pushed the door open. Violet walked Clementine over to the couch, where she immediately collapsed. Violet looked around quickly and grabbed a nearby folded up blanket, spreading it out over Clementine. "Where's your medicine at Clem? We need to get your fever down."

"In the kitchen cabinet." Clementine said from her spot on the couch. Violet went into the kitchen, rifling through all the upper cabinets before finding the right one. She grabbed the Motrin off the shelf, poured two pills into her hand and filled a glass up with water. After riffling through a few more cabinets, she found a straw and stuck it in the glass.

"You've got to sit up for a second," Violet said, setting the pills and glass on the nearby coffee table. She placed a hand on Clementine's back as she helped push her into a sitting position. Clementine opened her mouth and allowed Violet to pop the pills in before holding the straw up to her lips. Clementine swallowed quickly and laid back down with a groan.

Violet sat by her head, finally allowing herself to lean back and take a breath.

"I'll carry you one day Vi." Clementine said. Violet raised an eyebrow at her and noticed that she had finally stopped shivering. Violet placed a hand on her head, she was still burning up, beads of sweat started to form.

"What are you talking about Clem?" Violet asked, shaking her head.

"I'll carry you Violet, I'm strong enough." Clementine clarified, her eyes were closed but she was smiling.

Violet rolled her eyes, "How do you feel?"

Clementine looked up at Violet with a grimace, "Like I got hit by a truck. My whole body aches, my head hurts, my throat hurts, even my eyes hurt. And _why_ is it so freaking hot in here?" Clementine started to struggle into a sitting position and push off the blanket. Once it was removed Clementine yanked off Violet's jacket, Violet took it from her and got up to hang it on a kitchen chair.

"I'll get you a cold-" Violet started but when she turned around Clem was pulling at the edge of her dress, "Wait Clem!" Violet tried to stop her and shield her eyes at the same time but Clementine had already removed the dress and dropped it to the floor. Violet's heart was pounding out of her chest when she realized that Clementine still had on a spaghetti strapped under shirt and her leggings. "I'll get you a cold washcloth." Violet finished, walking down the hall, both relieved and disappointed.

Violet started to open random doors as she went down the hallway, searching for a linen closet. Once found she pulled out a rag and went to the bathroom at the end of the hall, soaking it with cold water and ringing it out. She took the rag back to Clementine, leaning over the back of the couch she gently placed it on her forehead.

"Thanks Vi, that feels nice." Clementine sighed.

Violet hovered above Clementine's face. "I'm going to stay the night... if that's okay with you... I don't feel right leaving you like this... alone..."

Clementine looked into Violet's eyes. "Please stay."

Violet nodded with a smile, reaching down and pushing a stray hair out of Clementine's face. "Do you have some more comfortable clothes I can borrow? A t-shirt and shorts or something?"

"Yeah, my room, second drawer." Clementine answered pulling the rag down over her eyes.

Violet walked back down the hallway, though she had been at Clementine's house constantly the last couple weeks, she still had never been in Clem's bedroom. She knew the bathroom was straight ahead, Christa's was at the end of the hall on the left, she had seen her turn that way every night, AJ's room was at the end of the hall on the right, across from Christa's. Violet had gone in there several times to read stories to AJ with Clem. That left only two doors, that Violet had just discovered were the linen closet and the coat closet.

Violet walked back into the living room, looking around. There was a door at the other end of the room that Violet had always assumed was a coat closet. She glanced at Clementine tossing and turning on the couch and opened the door. There was a small staircase, Violet walked up the staircase reaching a small bedroom at the top. The ceilings were slanted and there was a window that looked out over the driveway. Violet assumed Clementine's room was over the garage.

The room was pretty bare, a small bed was in the corner, with a nightstand beside it, a chest of drawers against the wall with a small mirrored vanity right next to it, all the furniture was clean and white. Everything was neat and tidy except for some clothes including Clem's hat scattered over the bed and a random assortment of makeup on the vanity. Violet found a picture on Clementine's nightstand, she couldn't have been older than eight, wearing her hat, smiling with who Violet could only assume was her mom and dad.

Violet went to the chest of drawers and opened the second drawer. There were several t-shirts, tank tops, shorts and pajama pants all folded neatly. Violet grabbed a t-shirt that said 'cross country team' on it and a pair of shorts that had a drawstring so she could tighten them as necessary. Once she had changed, she went back downstairs, grabbed Clem's discarded blanket off the floor and sat down in the corner of the "L" shaped couch near Clementine's head, laying her legs out straight on that section of couch.

Clementine groaned as Violet returned, rolling over, knocking the washcloth off her head. Violet reached out and gently wiped the wet cloth on Clementine's cheeks and forehead. Clementine squirmed at Violet's touch, rolling again, scooting her head on Violet's lap. Violet tensed, she looked nervously down at Clementine, waiting to see if she would roll back off but she didn't. After a few minutes Violet relaxed and brushed her fingers softly across Clementine's face. She was still hot, but cooler than before.

Violet grabbed a throw pillow that she could reach and shoved it behind her head, trying to get as comfortable as possible. Violet pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her mom.

 **Me:** Staying the night at a friend's house.

 **Mother:** Okay

Violet sighed, her relationship with her mom wasn't perfect. They hardly ever saw one another and when they did there was almost always yelling involved. They just didn't seem to understand one another and her mom was always too busy to try. Violet knew she worked hard to take care of Violet's needs. She had gotten pregnant with Violet and married young, life hadn't been easy for her. Violet knew she was doing the best she could.

 **Me:** goodnight, I love you.

 **Mother** : Love you too :)

Violet didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep until her eyes snapped open at the sound of screaming. Clementine was sitting up on the couch, eyes open but they looked distant. Like she was trapped in her own head.

"Clem, what's wrong?" Violet asked, reaching towards her.

Clementine flinched, backing up to the other end of the couch, away from Violet, "No! Please don't! I'm sorry!"

"Hey, wake up, it's okay, you're having a nightmare or something." Violet said worried, holding her hands up and moving closer.

Clementine pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her hands around her head, "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry" Clementine mumbled repeatedly.

Violet was now sitting right next to Clementine, careful to keep her hands in her lap. "Clem, it's Violet, I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe. You're home, it's okay, you're okay." Clementine slowly pulled her head out of her knees, blinking repeatedly.

"Vi-Violet?" Clementine breathed heavily, looking the blonde girl in the eyes as if seeing her for the first time. "I-I'm sorry, d-did I say something?"

"You were just screaming," Violet shrugged, she scooted back over to the corner of the couch, patting her lap for Clementine to lay her head back down. "Stop apologizing and lay down." Clementine did as Violet said. Her face was still warm. Tossing and turning relentlessly.

Violet gently traced her fingers around Clementine's facial features. Tracing her cheeks, nose, eyebrows, Clementine stilled at her touch. There wasn't a feature that Violet didn't love she thought as she examined the girl in front of her. Violet reached to undo Clementine's hairbands. On the rare occasion Violet chose to wear her hair up, her head was sore by the end of the day, and maybe she was just dying to see Clem's hair down. There was never a day that Clementine's hair wasn't up in some way, pigtails seemed to be a favorite. She delicately raked her fingers through Clementines hair, carefully unwinding the braids. Clementine 'mmmm'd' in her sleep as Violet played with her hair. It was thicker than Violet had thought it would be, coming down to about her shoulders in broad curls.

Violet fell asleep with her hand entwined in Clem's hair. Loving the feel of it between her fingers. Clementine stirred a few more times through the night, crying or screaming in her sleep but calming down immediately as Violet gently rubbed her back or caressed her face.

The buzzing and ringing of Clementine's phone caused both girls to stir. "Unnngh" Clementine groaned, rolling over.

"How do you feel?" Violet asked, touching Clementine's forehead with the back of her hand.

"Not great, but better than last night." Clementine looked up at Violet's face from her position, sitting up with a jerk when she realized that her head had been resting on Violet's lap. Which was a mistake as her head exploded with pain at the sudden movement. Clementine dropped her head back onto Violet's lap with a frown, holding her head in her hands. "Sorry for... this. I'm sure you didn't get any sleep last night."

"I don't mind ," Violet smiled. "I should get up and stop your alarm though, what did you set it for?"

"AJ!" Clementine sat up quickly again, groaning in pain as she grabbed her bag from the coffee table and rummaged through it to find her phone. She turned off the alarm and attempted to stand, but fell back onto the couch, legs weak. "I have to go pick up AJ." She stood again, slower this time. Violet stood behind her, grabbing Clementine by the waist to steady her.

"You're not going anywhere." Violet forcibly nudged Clementine back onto the couch. "I'm getting you some more medicine, and then I'm going to get AJ.

"Violet, I'm fine really, I can get him." Clementine insisted but Violet shook her head no. Violet refilled Clementine's cup with fresh water, bringing the cup and medicine to her. Clementine took the medicine before falling back onto the couch, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around herself. "Thank you Violet, for everything. No one's taken care of me like this in such a long time."

Violet leaned over and kissed Clementine on the forehead, "Get some rest, when I get back I'll make you some breakfast."

"Want to take Christa's car?" Clementine asked.

"Nah, I think AJ will get a kick out of the motorcycle." Violet said, Clementine opened her mouth but Violet held out her hand to stop her, "I will be so safe, don't worry about it." Clementine gave her a grateful smile as she closed her eyes to rest.

Clementine opened her eyes to the creaking of the front door as Violet and AJ entered.

"Clem!" AJ yelled as he ran in jumping onto the pile of blankets that covered the girl, "I rode on a motorcycle! I had so much fun at Tenn's! We drew and played policemen and-"

"Hey AJ, maybe you should go unpack your stuff, remember I told you Clem's not feeling so good?" Violet reminded.

"Oh yeah... I'm sorry Clem, feel better!" AJ kissed the pile of blankets she was under before running off to his bedroom.

"Clem, I need to talk to you." Violet said seriously, sitting down on the couch at Clementine's feet. "It's about Minnie..."

 **A/N: dum dum duuuuuuummmm! Thanks for reading! Okay, so I was really debating on where to go with the next and final part to the story and I was torn in two different directions. Soooo, I am seriously thinking about doing a 'choose your own adventure' type ending where I'll have two alternate endings. Does that sound lame? I dunno, tell me what you think! I've super enjoyed writing this.**

 **~PyreFlie**


	4. Part 4

**A/N1: Wow... I see I made some people angry after Part 3 O_o Sorry? I hope you're satisfied with the conclusion. Also, yeah, I know Ben isn't the same or close to the same age as Clem, but this is an AU, so, meh.**

 **A/N2: Welcome to the final part of my story, where you get to choose the ending! I thought it would be fun, especially since the game let's the player make choices. After you read this snippet make sure you click on your decision, don't just click "next" Thanks and enjoy!**

"Clem, I need to talk to you." Violet said seriously, sitting down on the couch at Clementine's feet. "It's about Minnie..."

Clementine struggled to sit up, blanket around her shoulders, thick hair puffed out around her head. "What is it Violet?" Clementine noticed that Violet had changed back into her outfit from yesterday.

"I saw Minnie when I picked AJ up." Violet started, Clementine's heart dropped into her stomach. She was sore, achy and feverish, she didn't think should could've possibly felt any worse, but she was wrong. "She asked me to have coffee with her. She said she just wants to apologize. I told you before that she broke up with me over text... I think I need to do it... for closure..." Even Violet thought her explanation sounded shaky. She looked at the ground, unable to meet Clementine's gaze.

Clementine stared at Violet, was she wanting her blessing? Her approval? Her heart was being torn in two different directions but she knew what she had to say...

A. "I don't want you meeting with her."

B. "I trust you."


	5. I don't want you meeting with her

Clementine took a deep breath and stared hard at the blonde haired girl, "Violet, I don't want you meeting with her. Just yesterday she told me that she was hoping to get back together with you!"

Violet crossed her arms stubbornly, "I wasn't asking for your approval."

Clementine crossed her arms in return, looking as serious as someone could when wrapped in a big blanket, hair sticking out everywhere. "Good, because you don't have it."

"What's the big deal? It's just coffee!" Violet yelled, standing up in frustration.

Clementine stood up as well, swaying slightly but refusing to sit back down. "You don't think I noticed how gorgeous she is? How perfect her family is? How could you not be tempted to go back to that?"

"I can't believe you don't trust me!" Violet was getting flustered, she had thought that Clementine would understand.

"I only trust myself." Clementine said coldly, Violet looked visibly hurt at her words, Clementine recoiled slightly. That had certainly been true before, she had been let down too many times by too many people, but Violet was different wasn't she? Hadn't she proven herself trust worthy? Then again, they had only been dating about a week and friends for a couple weeks. Before then Violet had done nothing but badmouth her, but that felt like such a long time ago.

"Maybe I should go." Violet said, backing towards the door, she looked like she wanted a reason to stay.

"Maybe you should." Clementine spat. Violet's eyes glistened as she turned and left. As soon as the door closed Clementine collapsed back onto the couch. She felt sick to her stomach and she wasn't sure if it was from her sickness or the way she had just talked to Violet. She pulled her hair into a messy bun as she headed towards the bathroom unable to keep the contents of her stomach where it belonged any longer.

AJ poked his head into the bathroom at the sound Clementine's retching. "Are you okay Clem? Can I get you anything?" he asked warily, unsure of what to do.

When she had finished, she pulled the hand towel off the rack, wiping her tears and her mouth. "No AJ, I just need to rest. Christa won't be home until late, you can watch tv or whatever."

"Okay Clem..." AJ walked back into his room head hung low.

Clementine splashed her face in the bathroom sink, rinsing her mouth out and dragging herself back to the couch. She laid down, pulled the blanket over her and slipped into a fretful sleep.

She awoke to the sounds of AJ rummaging around the kitchen. "Whatcha doing AJ?" Clementine asked, throat dry and scratchy.

"Making some dinner." He answered, he brought a jar of peanut butter up to Clementine and shoved it in her face, "Want a sandwich?" Clementine's stomach churned and she ran to the bathroom again. AJ frowned and continued making his sandwich.

Clementine weakly came back to the couch, shaking slightly. She reached for her phone with a trembling hand, the clock said 7:15pm, she couldn't believe she had been sleeping almost all day. No messages from Violet, her chest tightened, why had she talked to her that way? Maybe she should call Violet and plead temporary insanity?

Clementine clicked on Violet's number and put the phone to her ear. It rang, and rang, and rang, finally the phone clicked on, "Violet?" Clementine said eagerly, voice raspy from sleep and sickness, before recognizing that it was just her voicemail, Clementine waited for the beep, "Violet, I'm so sorry. I was scared and insecure and I didn't mean it... I hope you can forgive me."

Clementine hung up the phone, curled into the fetal position and fell back to sleep.

Clementine awoke to a hand on her forehead. "Vi?" she said weakly.

"Clementine you're burning up!" It was Christa, "How long have you been like this?"

Clementine struggled to think straight, everything seemed like a blur, she wasn't even sure what day it was. "I don't know...when is it?" Christa rushed to the kitchen and came back with a thermometer, sticking it in Clementine's mouth, pacing back and forth waiting for it to beep.

The thermometer beeped and Christa yanked it out, looking at the number and swearing. Clementine smiled, "Swear." Christa never swore, at least not around her she didn't. Christa didn't hear her though, she was already on the phone, Clementine wondered who she was calling, but decided that sleeping was more important and closed her eyes.

The door opened. She heard Kenny's voice. Kenny was their neighbor, he was helping her fix up her car. Kenny was a nice guy. She liked Kenny but she didn't want to work on her car right now, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

Christa was shaking her. Why wouldn't everyone just let her sleep. "Clem, get up, we're going to the hospital. Kenny's going to stay here with AJ."

"I don't want to go to the hospital." Clementine closed her eyes again, only to be shook once more.

Christa reached under Clementine's arms and pulled her to standing. Clementine groaned as her head throbbed and her stomach lurched. It took all the energy she had to make it to the bathroom, she was so empty that nothing but stomach acid came up. Christa followed her in with a wet rag, wiping her face and helping her up and into the car, placing a bowl in her lap just in case.

Clementine closed her eyes, when she opened them she was being set in a wheelchair, she closed her eyes again.

Beep. beep. beep. It was so annoying, what was that stupid sound. Clementine struggled to open her eyes, but the light was so blaring that she shut them again immediately. A hand grabbed onto hers and she croaked out a "Violet?" trying to open her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry honey, it's me." Christa again, Violet was still mad at her she assumed.

"Where's my phone?" Clementine wanted to call her again, make sure she knew she was sorry.

"It's at home, I didn't think to grab it, I'm sorry." Christa said, squeezing her hand tighter.

Clementine blinked repeatedly until she was able to open her eyes. All sorts of wires and tubes were coming out of her arm and chest. She lifted her arm wearily to inspect her IV before dropping it to the bed again. She felt so weak, she hated feeling weak.

"What's going on?" Clementine asked groggily.

"Your temperature was over 105, it scared me. The doctor says that your extremely dehydrated as well." Christa still looked worried, "They gave you some fever reducers, anti nausea meds and they are giving you fluids. We should be cleared to go in a few hours."

"What time is it?" Clementine groaned as she tried to sit up in bed, Christa placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"Rest." Christa insisted. "It's 7am, you've been out of it for a couple of hours."

"I'm sorry for being a bother," Clementine looked down at her sheets.

Christa sighed and took Clementine's hand in both of her own. "You are never a bother. _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you so hard, expecting so much out of you... I was thinking a lot on my way home... how would you feel if I finally turned in the adoption papers? I don't have to... I know I've made a lot of mistakes since Omid... I haven't appreciated you like I should have and I know I don't say it enough... but..." Christa looked into Clementine's eyes, "I am _so_ proud of you."

It may have been the fever, or the drugs, or maybe everything with Violet had pushed her to the edge but Clementine cried. She cried like she hadn't cried in a long time, tears poured from her eyes as she hiccuped for breath. Christa climbed into the small hospital bed next to Clementine and wrapped her arms around her shoulders 'shushing' her and kissing her on the head.

"I would like that," Clementine finally managed to squeak out, leaning in to Christa's arms.

Violet had ignored Clementine's call when she received it on Sunday. She just couldn't bring herself to talk to Clem right then. Her phone had beeped a minute later, flashing that she had a voicemail, but Violet deleted it in anger. If she listened to it, she would break and she wanted to stay mad.

She had told herself that if Clementine called again, she was going to answer, but she hadn't called again.

The way that Clementine told her to leave, that she only trusted herself was like a knife in Violet's heart, all because Violet wanted to talk to Minnie, just talk to her, her ex-girlfriend, at a coffee shop, by herself. Violet groaned, rubbing her head with her palms.

She was sitting in her first period class Monday morning, she knew she wouldn't be able to talk to Clementine when she got to class, but as soon as class was over, Violet made her mind up to talk to her, but Clementine never arrived.

Violet was nervous, the last time Clem had missed a class was on the anniversary of her parents death and when she did arrive, well, she had an outburst that lead to Violet falling in love. Her cheeks burned at the thought.

"Where's the Clemster?" Louis asked leaning in and looking at her empty desk. "She didn't look so great Saturday night, she sick?" Violet slapped herself in the head. In all her anger she had forgotten that Clementine was sick, that had to be the reason she was missing. What a crappy girlfriend she felt like. Violet raised her hand, Louis and Brody stared in awe, Violet had never raised her hand in class before.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"Can I be excused to use the restroom?" Violet asked, she was allowed. As soon as she was out of the room she called Clementine. Pick up, pick up, pick up Violet thought, she didn't pick up. "Hey Clem, it's...me. Look, I'm sorry we argued, it was dumb, I was dumb. I hope you're alright, please call me and let me know you're alright."

AJ saw Clementine's phone buzzing on the coffee table as he was getting ready for school. AJ rushed to try and answer it but he was too late. He typed in the code that he had seen Clementine type in countless times. He saw that it was Violet that called and clicked on her face. It played a message instead of calling her back like he wanted. After smashing several more buttons, Kenny yelled that it was time to go and he threw the phone on the couch and left.

As soon as school let out, Violet ran home as fast as she could, heart pounding in her chest. Boy did Violet hate running, running sucked, she didn't know how Clementine enjoyed it. Once home she grabbed her motorcycle and drove straight to Clementine's house. She knocked hard on the door. No one answered, she knocked again, trying to peek through the small window, but saw no one.

Violet stood awkwardly in the driveway for thirty minutes or so before sullenly getting back on her motorcycle and driving towards Louis's house.

It wasn't until 5pm that Clementine and Christa got home. Clementine was rubbing her bandaged IV site anxiously. She needed to get her phone and call Violet. Christa opened the door and Clementine walked in as quickly as she was able. She looked on the coffee table, no phone, she grabbed her bag off the coffee table and dumped it's contents all over, no phone.

Christa came up behind her and sat her down on the couch. "Take it easy Clementine. Just call Violet with my phone."

"I can't!" Clementine threw her hands in the air, "I don't know her number!"

Christa shook her head in a 'kids these days' kind of way, "Go to your room, lie down, get some rest. I'll look for your phone." Clementine didn't want to agree but she had hardly slept at the hospital with all the lights and noises and nurses asking the same questions over and over again. Laying in her own bed sounded amazing right now. She nodded at Christa, went up the stairs to her room and climbed into bed.

Clementine didn't wake up until Tuesday morning. She rolled over, trying to evaluate how she felt. Nausea was gone, she no longer felt feverish, body still ached, all in all, much better than the night before. Then she remembered her fight with Violet. She had been so cold, where had that come from? Clementine was the happiest she had ever been when she was with Violet. As soon as Violet said something that made her uncomfortable she had snapped. Violet deserved better treatment than that.

She reached on her nightstand for a phone that wasn't there. She swore and got up slowly from her bed. Walking cautiously down the stairs she was greeted by Christa.

Clementine had wanted her phone so that she could apologize again, but the more she thought about it the more she understood that Violet was too good for her. She may have been happier with Violet around but there was no way Violet was happier with her. She was too broken to be in a healthy relationship... She was at least glad that she figured that out now, at the beginning rather than months down the road.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Christa asked, looking at the teenage girl concerned.

"I..." Clementine had to cough to clear the hoarseness from her throat, "I feel a lot better. Thank you." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Christa came up to her, placed her hands on her face and smiled. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took today off, so I could stay home and take care of you and AJ." Clementine's eyes widened as Christa set a plate of toast on the counter with a glass of ginger ale, Christa hadn't missed a day of work in long time. "Drink and eat slowly, don't over do it, I want you to keep it down."

"Soda?" Clementine questioned, Christa never allowed soda in the house.

"When I was a girl, my mom always gave me ginger ale when my stomach was upset and it always seemed to help me feel better. I ran to the store last night when you fell asleep. There's some popsicles in the freezer too." Christa explained. She pressed her lips on Clementine's forehead. "I have to take AJ to school but I'll be right back."

"Did you find my phone?" Clementine asked wearily.

"It was in the couch, battery's dead." Christa said pulling it out of her pocket and handing it over.

"Thank you." Clementine picked up the phone and clutched it nervously. She sipped on her ginger ale and took a few small bites of toast. As soon as Christa left she went upstairs as quickly as her body allowed and plugged her phone in.

Clementine waited for the phone to boot up. As soon as it did she scrolled through her missed calls, she saw Violet's name and her heart thudded hard in her chest. No message though, just a missed call. No texts either.

Clementine stared at her phone with a frown, knowing what she had to do but not wanting to do it.

 **Me:** We need to talk, can you call me after school?

Violet was in school, Clementine wasn't expecting a response anytime- her phone beeped.

 **Vi:** I'll be over right after school

Clementine's stomach lurched, she didn't want to say it to Violet's face, she didn't know if she could.

It was Tuesday morning and Violet was once again staring at Clementine's empty chair. She must have called her a dozen times between last night and this morning, only to be pushed straight to voice mail. What was going on? Why was Clem ignoring her? Had she really upset her that bad?

Louis and Brody looked worriedly at Violet. She had confided in them the previous day about her and Clementine's argument. They had both told her not to worry, everything was going to be fine, it was nothing to worry about, it was just a lover's quarrel, all they needed to do was talk it out, but how could she talk it out if she couldn't contact her.

Just then Violet's phone vibrated. She pulled it out, not even caring if the teacher saw her.

 **Clem:** We need to talk, can you call me after school?

The heck with that, Violet needed to see Clementine in person.

 **Me:** I'll be over right after school

Violet slipped her phone back in her pocket, relief washed over her as she sunk into her seat. She was half tempted to pack her bag and go over to Clem's house right then, but she really couldn't afford to miss anymore classes.

Time ticked by slower than ever for Violet, by the time the final bell rang her nerves were so bad that Louis had to physically grab Violet's knee to stop her from tapping her foot repetitively.

Violet jumped up from her desk and practically ran out of the classroom. She had driven her motorcycle to school today because she had overslept, having stayed up too late at Louis's talking with him and Brody.

She arrived quickly at Clementine's house, knocking quickly on the door. She was nervous, even more nervous than she had been before their date. The thought of their date made her heart ache. Was that really only days ago when things had been so perfect? Now she didn't know what was going on.

Clementine answered in her pajamas. Her hair was in a messy bun and Violet found it endearing. Violet threw her arms around the brunette in a hug, but Clementine's arms stayed limp at her side.

"I called you yesterday," Violet said as she stepped in the house, Clementine closing the door behind her. "Did you get my message?"

Clementine shook her head no. "Are you alright? Are you feeling better?" Violet asked, moving to touch her face but Clementine turned her head away.

"I'm better, thanks." Clementine said, emotionless. The door opened and AJ and Christa walked in.

"Violet!" Christa said, "I'm sorry I didn't grab Clementine's phone when she was in the hospital, I'm sure you were worried when she wasn't at school. I know she was certainly worried about you."

Violet tried to keep the shock off her face, "It's...fine." She looked at Clem for an explanation but Clementine avoided her eyes.

"Violet and I need to talk for a minute Christa, can we go to my room?" Clementine asked.

Christa looked between the girls for a second before nodding. "Of course."

Clementine led the way to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her, Violet noticed that she didn't take her hand. Clementine sat down on her bed and Violet sat next to her, pulling a knee up on the bed and turning to face Clementine who remained facing forward.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in the hospital?" Violet said, taking Clementine's hand in her own, only to have her pull it away. "Look, I know we had a fight, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you, I was being stupid, I told Minerva that I'm not going to meet up with her, I don't even know why I thought it was a good idea, it's definitely not worth losing you over."

"I think..." Clementine said, looking hard at her floor. "I think we should break up."

"C-Clem," Violet moved to kneel on the floor in front of Clementine, heart shattering in her chest, "It was just one fight. Is this because I left when you were sick? Because I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, you seemed like you were getting better and you looked so serious when you told me to leave, I was so mad. I made a mistake."

Clementine finally met Violet's eyes. "I was wrong to say I only trusted myself, but... it's true... I don't want it to be, I'm trying for it not to be, but It's true. I'm broken Vi and you deserve someone better. Someone who doesn't snap at the smallest of things. I thought I could be normal, be in a normal relationship... but I can't and you don't deserve that."

"Who isn't broken?" Violet said, "We can work through these things together, I _want_ to work through these things together."

Clementine looked away, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry I can't be what you deserve."

Violet stood up and crossed her arms. "This is bull." Violet stared at Clementine, gauging her response. She wouldn't meet her eyes and her hands were loose at her side. "I think this is just more of your self-blame nonsense. I care about you Clementine and you can't scare me away that easily. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Clementine laid down in her bed, crying softly as she heard Violet drive away. She knew it wouldn't be that easy. Violet was too kind, too determined. This wasn't going to be fun...

The next day at school Violet sat down in her assigned seat, shifting nervously waiting for Clementine to come in, hoping that Clementine would come in. As the bell rang to signal the start of class, Violet's heart lifted as she slipped in the doorway just in time. She was dressed in what Violet would consider normal Clementine attire, a flowing blue skirt that came to her knees with a white blouse. Violet thought the white blouse looked amazing against the girls darker skin and Violet was certain that if she were to twirl her around her skirt would spin out in a circle around her. Violet frowned at her thoughts, hoping that one day she would have the opportunity to dance with Clementine and twirl her around.

Brody reached out and put her hand on Violet's she could see the pain on her face. Violet squeezed it back gratefully.

Violet stared at the back of Clementine's head all period, but the brunette didn't turn around once. Violet knew she had to feel her stares, she was practically burning a hole into the back of her head. Near the end of class Violet noticed that Clementine had started packing her things up, the second the class bell rang she was out of the door and gone. She stared at her in shock as she left.

"Maybe she just needs a little time?" Louis asked hesitantly, unsure of himself.

"Yeah," Brody put in, "After everything you told us, this doesn't seem to be about you Vi, maybe she just has some things she's gotta work through?" Violet just shrugged, the next two classes went much the same way but Violet was ready this time. She not only packed her things early but had her book bag already on her back before the bell rang.

She leapt from her chair the second the bell rang, trying to follow Clementine into the hallway, only to be stopped by their teacher. The teacher wanted to discuss an extra credit assignment to help Violet bring up her grade, with all of Clementine's help the past few weeks her grade was rising and she was on the edge of getting a 'B'. Violet nodded hurriedly as the teacher said how proud they were of her efforts and blah blah blah. Violet agreed, took the sheet of paper and shot out of the room as fast as she could.

The hallway was already bustling with students, Violet cursed and headed toward Clementine's locker, hoping to find her there. She was tired of getting the silent treatment.

When she rounded the corner Violet's heart stopped for a second. Gabe had Clementine pressed against the locker, one of his hands was on the locker next to Clementine's head and the other was moving up and down her arm. Clementine did not look like she was enjoying her situation, but she wasn't making a move to fight him off either.

Violet charged forward without another seconds hesitation and shoved Gabe as hard as she could, he stumbled back in surprise.

"Violet, don't!" Clementine yelled.

"What? You want this creep touching you?" Violet asked disgruntled.

"What? No!" Clementine clarified as she moved away from the locker, "I just... don't get in trouble because of me... I'm not worth it..." the last part she said softly as she turned and moved back down the hall towards the final period of the day, Violet hurrying to follow. Gabe glared after the two.

Violet sat at her desk, grumpily crossing her arms but not wanting to start a scene in the classroom, she would get Clementine to talk to her after school. She never considered herself a patient person but she could wait a little bit longer.

Louis leaned in, "what happened, did you talk to her?"

"No, well, sort of." Violet said, all flustered, "Gabe was harassing her again in the hall."

"Again?!" Louis said loudly. Violet shrunk down in her seat.

"Louis! Violet! Stay after class, I am sick of you two talking back there while I lecture." the teacher shouted.

Violet punched Louis hard on the arm, causing him to yelp before slapping his hands over his mouth to stifle the sound. "I can't stay after, I need to walk with Clem to get AJ, I need to get her to talk to me." Violet whispered angrily. Louis gave her the best 'I'm sorry don't be mad' smile he could muster.

As the bell rang, Clementine once again darted from class. Violet turned towards Brody, grabbing her arm as she attempted to leave, "Hey, could you, uh, keep an eye on Clem until she leaves the school? I don't trust that Gabe guy."

"Sure Vi." Brody agreed as she jogged out the door hoping to see where Clementine had gone.

Violet glared at Louis as the teacher lectured them on talking in class and how he would move their seats if they didn't straighten up. Violet was screaming internally for the man to shut up and let them clean so she could get out of here. He drawled on and on about responsibility and respect before finally letting them clean the room.

Violet attempted no conversation as she cleaned as quickly as she could, being directed to reclean certain things as the teacher saw fit before she was finally excused to leave. Violet sprinted towards the track, hoping she wasn't too late to catch Clementine.

As she reached the field she saw AJ sitting on the bleachers in his usual spot doing homework, Violet quickly scanned the field, the rest of the team was finishing up their stretching and starting to run, no Clementine was in sight. Violet thanked her lucky stars and burst into the locker room without a second thought.

"Violet?" A stunned Clementine stood clutching her tank top, wearing only her track shorts and a neon pink sports bra. Violet blushed dark red, forcing her eyes to look down, she noticed Clementine was wearing one shoe and she smiled.

"I'm sorry Clem, but you left me no choice, I have to talk to you." Violet walked towards her, dropping her book bag to the ground.

Clementine avoided looking into Violet's eyes, "I-I'm going to be late for practice..."

"What's new?" Violet chuckled. She gently gripped Clementine by her upper arms, noticing how weak she felt as she was pushed back into the lockers behind her by the small force. Before Clementine could protest, Violet pressed her lips against hers. It only took a couple of seconds, that felt like eternity to Violet, before Clementine returned the kiss, not only returning, but deepening. Violet responded in kind as she allowed her hands to slide down Clementine's arms and to her bare waist. They rested there for only a minute before exploring her stomach, making Clementine smile against her mouth.

"Do you have a stomach fetish or something?" Clementine asked with a grin as they pulled apart, faces flushed.

"I have a Clementine fetish," Violet said, before grimacing, "Sorry that sounded a lot grosser out loud than it did in my head." Clementine giggled before looking into Violet's eyes, suddenly serious.

"Are you sure?" Clementine asked, "That you still want this?" She gestured between the two of them. "I have so much...baggage."

Violet took a step back and looked Clementine up and down in an exaggerated way, "Oh I'm sure, I happen to like all of your 'baggage'." Clementine slapped her on the arm, "Really though, I want this, I want you and all your quirks and outbursts and everything."

Clementine kissed her, softer this time, when she pulled away, tears were in her eyes. "Thank you Violet and I'm sorry for... everything. I really do trust you, I just haven't trusted anyone else in such a long time, it scared me."

"You've been through a lot, I get that, we'll work things out as the come, but you can't try and shut me out anymore, okay?" Violet took both of Clementine's hands in her own, and Clementine nodded. "So... you went to the hospital?"

Clementine rolled her eyes, "Christa overreacted. When she got home from her trip she said I was 'delirious', I was fine! I just needed some fever meds and fluids. It's not like they checked me in or anything, it was just a bed in the ER. " Violet looked at her doubtful but didn't push it.

"And since we're here and all." Violet said looking Clementine up and down as she circled her, Clementine turned red under her gaze, "Where in the world could you be hiding a secret tattoo or piercing?! There's not a lot of surface area left that I can't see!"

Clementine laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Violet nodded vigorously. "As a show of good faith for your persistence and unwavering kindness. I'll show you."

Violet's heart thudded in her chest, Clementine was going to show her, show her a tattoo or piercing that was so well hidden that even in gym shorts and a sports bra she couldn't see it.

Clementine smiled at her, dragging out the reveal for longer than necessary, enjoying making Violet sweat. Finally she turned her left side towards Violet and pulled the hem of her already short shorts up to the waist band, revealing a small cluster of

"Violets!" Violet said with a laugh, the tattoo was faded, she could tell that Clementine had gotten it a long time ago.

"Jane, one of my foster moms, owned a tattoo parlor," Clementine faltered as Violet crouched down to get a better look and traced the tattoo with her finger tip. "I asked her to give me one, she agreed but only if I got it somewhere you couldn't see it, I was only 12 at the time. I have my hat to remind me of my dad but I wanted something to remind me of my mom. Every spring mom and I would plant violets in our flower bed, they were her favorite flower." Clementine looked happy at the memory.

Violet stood and wrapped her arms around Clementine's waist, "It's like we were written in the stars." Clementine smiled before pulling away.

"Do you know how many push-ups this is costing me?" Clementine reached down to grab her tank top that was dropped during their kiss and put it on.

Violet grabbed Clementine's wrist as she made to leave the locker room, struggling to put on her second shoe, "I don't think you should practice today. When's the last time you ate? You weren't at lunch today."

"I ate, I've eaten," Clementine said defensively, " I had some... toast... yesterday morning..." She smiled guiltily at Violet.

"You were so sick you had to go to the hospital, you're still weak. You need to take it easy for a couple of days." Violet insisted.

"I'm not weak." Clementine denied.

Violet pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her from behind and held on tight. "Okay, get away from me."

Clementine strained against Violet's embrace, trying to unpin her arms from her sides before pouting, "I don't want to. I like it here." Clementine leaned her head back onto Violet's shoulder and winked at her.

"Mmhmm" Violet said, releasing her grip. "I've seen you do push-ups, you're definitely stronger than me, if you can't get out of my grip then you need to rest."

"Fine!" Clementine threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Let me change, I'll be right out."

"I mean, you don't have to change out of your track clothes," Violet said innocently as she went to grab her book bag.

Clementine threw her tank top at Violet as she headed out the door, "Geez, get out of here pervert." Violet blew her a kiss before shutting the door.

A few minutes later Clementine came out in her school clothes. Violet watched as she walked up to the coach, gesticulating with her arms. The coach nodded, patted Clementine roughly on the back, sending her stumbling forward before waving her off the field.

"Let's go home and eat!" Clementine smiled as she grabbed Violet's hand with her own. AJ packed up his stuff quickly and ran to catch up with the girls. He slipped his hand into Clementine's free one as they walked down the sidewalk towards home, feeling happier than she had in days. End.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the whole, choose your own ending thing. I had fun writing it. If you want, leave a comment and let me know which ending you picked or if you read both, which one you preferred, it'd be fun to see! ~PyreFlie**


	6. I trust you

Clementine took a deep breath and smiled at the blonde girl, "Vi, you know that I trust you." Clementine didn't realize it was true until she had said it. She hadn't trusted anyone in a long time and it felt odd. It made her feel both elated and vulnerable at the same time. Trusting someone made it easier for them to hurt you but she couldn't imagine anyone she'd rather take that risk on.

"Y-you do?" Violet laughed in relief, throwing her arms around Clementine. "I thought you would be mad or something!"

"I didn't say I was giddy about the idea," Clementine clarified, laying her head back down on the couch as a wave of nausea hit. "I just said that I trusted you."

"Are you thirsty?" Violet asked kneeling down next to Clementine, "Hungry?"

Clementine smiled at how thoughtful Violet was. "No and _definitely_ no. I'm starting to feel a little nauseated, I just need to sleep. Could you just help me out with AJ?"

"Of course. Don't worry about a thing." Violet said, stroking Clementine's thick hair, "I'll be here as long as you need me." Violet started to get up but Clementine grabbed her hand.

"Did you take my hair down last night?" Clementine asked, reaching up and patting her puffy locks, Violet looked embarrassed.

"Yeah... I thought the braids might be hurting your head." Violet said, "And also I maybe wanted to see your hair down. How come you never wear it down?"

Clementine motioned towards her hair with a hand and widened her eyes smirkingly as if it were obvious. "Do you see this mess?"

Violet laughed as she reached down and ran her fingers through Clementine's messy locks. "I think it's amazing." Clementine rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair back into a messy bun and rolled into a fetal position, grimacing in pain.

Violet frowned, "You just rest. I'll take care of everything." Clementine closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Clementine woke up to the sound of rummaging in the kitchen. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Almost 7," Violet answered, walking towards the couch and feeling Clementine's face. "You're burning up again, I'm going to get you some more medicine."

Clementine slowly pushed herself into a sitting position as Violet held some pills and a straw up to her mouth. She took them gratefully before leaning back into the couch, staying in her seated position.

"I think you need to try and eat something," Violet said, eyeing the brunette. "AJ and I ran to the store while you were sleeping." Clementine frowned at the thought of food.

"I'm not hungry." she said, making Violet shake her head.

"I know, but I think you need to try." Violet stuck some toast in the toaster and poured some gatorade into a glass for her, sticking in a straw. Violet brought it over, sitting on the couch next to Clementine and holding the glass up to her lips. "Drink."

Clementine did as she was told and took a few cautious sips, trying to monitor how her stomach felt. "Thanks." Violet set the glass down on the coffee table in front of them. The toast popped out of the toaster and Violet went to fetch it, spreading on a thin layer of butter before taking it over to Clementine who grimaced at the smell of food.

"Did AJ eat?" Clementine said, prolonging the inevitable.

"Not yet, we got some frozen chicken nuggets and fries at the store, they're cooking now." Violet said. Clementine could smell the food cooking and covered her nose with the blanket. Even the smell of food made her feel sick.

Violet held up the toast and waved it in front of her eyes. "It's yuuuuummy, don't you want a bite?" Violet could tell she was smiling without seeing her mouth. "Come on Clem, just a couple bites?" Clementine groaned as she pulled the blanket away from her face and took a tentative bite of toast while Violet held onto it. Violet ruffled her hair as she chewed. "'atta girl!" Clementine glared at her before falling back over onto the couch.

Violet leaned over and kissed Clementine on the cheek, setting the toast down on the coffee table next to her drink. Violet's phone buzzed as she went to check on the nuggets. Clementine eyed her curiously as she looked at her phone, typed a few things and stuck it back in her pocket.

"Who's that?" Clementine couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Oh, um, it's Minnie..." Violet said, trying to sound casual, "Just trying to schedule our meet up." Violet pulled the nuggets and fries from the oven and yelled to AJ that they were done cooking. Violet couldn't see Clementine's face but she could tell by her silence that she wasn't happy.

AJ ran from the room and shoved several burning hot nuggets and fries onto his plate, "hot hot hot!" he yelled as he juggled a nugget from one hand to the other.

"Easy buddy," Violet said, "let it cool off first." She went to sit down on the couch patting the pile of blankets that was Clementine. Clementine receded further into the blanket at her touch, completely hiding her face. "We're meeting on Tuesday after school."

"Mmhmm." Clementine mumbled from underneath. Violet kneeled down in front of the couch facing the blankets.

"I'm not going to stay long, I'm just going to let her say her piece and then I'm gone," Violet sighed, getting another "mmhmm" in response. "Want to watch a movie with me?"

Clementine burrowed a small hole in the blankets so that Violet could see her eyes and mouth. "I get to pick."

"Only if you take another bite of toast," Violet said holding the food up to Clementine's mouth. She groaned but took a bite, making Violet smile. "What do you want to watch?"

"50 First Dates," Clementine answered without hesitation.

"Really? That movie's so old..." Violet started to complain, but stopped at a glare from Clementine. "50 First Dates it is."

Violet stood up to get the remote and start the movie, AJ was finishing up his plate of food and getting seconds. "When you're done eating, go take a shower AJ, it's a school night, you need to go to bed soon." AJ nodded as he shoved another nugget in his mouth.

Violet went and grabbed her own plate of food. Before sitting down she held out Clementine's drink for her, after she took a sip she put it back on the table and sat next to Clementine's head. She clicked play on the remote as she started eating.

By the end of the movie AJ was in bed sleeping and Clementine was laying her head on Violet's lap, crying softly.

"Clem, are you crying?" Violet asked with a smirk.

"No." Clementine answered, wiping at her eyes with her blanket. " _You're_ crying." Violet laughed at the retort.

"There, there," Violet smiled stroking Clementine's hair. "Don't be sad."

"These are happy tears," Clementine rolled over to look up at Violet. "Happy."

Violet's heart fluttered at the site of Clementine, eyes watery, face blotchy, and still beautiful. She couldn't stop herself from leaning down, intent on kissing her lips, only to have Clementine deny her by pulling the blanket over her head. "No! I'm contagious!"

"I'll risk it." Violet said pulling the blanket off of Clementine's face, who squealed and covered her mouth with her hands. She mumbled something behind her hands. "What?" Violet chuckled.

"I can't risk it!" Clementine yelled as she removed her hands before quickly replacing them. Violet frowned and kissed the back of Clementine's hand instead.

Violet got up from the couch and started picking up plates and cleaning up messes around the kitchen. Clementine smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you Vi, you don't have to do that though."

"Christa's coming home late tonight right?" Violet asked, Clementine nodded, "I don't want everything to be a mess when she gets home."

Clementine sat up on the couch, "Are you leaving soon? We've got school tomorrow."

Violet could hear disappointment in her voice. "One, you aren't going to school tomorrow, you're staying home and resting and two, maybe I can go home, shower, change and come back? If you want? Until Christa comes home..."

Clementine raised her eyebrows before standing and mimicking Violet, "One, _I'll_ decide if I'm going to school tomorrow or not" Clementine quickly shifted gears, frowning and hugging Violet's arm, "and two, please, would you?"

Violet rolled her eyes hard. "Of course it's up to you, but I think you should stay home and rest. I'm going to shower and change, I'll be back soon." She kissed Clementine on the temple and put her shoes on to leave.

"Be safe!" Clementine yelled as Violet left the house. As soon as the door clicked shut behind her Clementine collapsed back onto the couch, closed her eyes and snuggled back into her blanket cocoon.

Clementine awoke to a hand on her forehead, "Vi?" she asked groggily.

"Sorry I woke you, I just wanted to check your temperature, you still feel a bit warm. I'm going to get you some more medicine." Violet grabbed the pills and helped Clementine take the dose before laying down by Clementine's head, now dressed in her own pajama pants and baggy t-shirt.

Clementine frowned at Violet and scooted towards the back of the couch, patting the now vacant spot in front of her. "Lay here."

Violet rolled to her side and looked over at Clementine. "Isn't Christa going to be home soon?" Clementine deepened her frown. "Do you want her to kick me out?"

"No..." Clementine groaned, "It's just... I've got all this blanket... and no one to share it with..."

Violet sighed heavily, "Clem..."

"Fine," Clementine relented, crawling forward to snuggle into Violet's arm, resting her head on Violet's shoulder, using her as a pillow while staying on her section of the couch. Violet smiled as Clementine's hair tickled her neck. She leaned her head into the soft thick hair and fell asleep.

Violet awoke to the beeping alarm on her phone. She moved to get up, only to find herself entangled in Clementine's arms, who was now laying parallel to her on her section of the couch, the both of them covered in Clementine's thick blanket.

Violet attempted to disentangle herself without waking Clementine but failed as arms tightened around her middle preventing her from standing. "Clem, I gotta get ready for school." Clementine answered with an "MmMm".

Violet sat up and reached over to grab her phone from the table and turn off the alarm. "Feeling any better?" Violet asked as she laid back down and pressed her lips to Clementine's forehead.

"A lot better thanks. I still feel achy but that's it." Clementine said.

"Great," Violet absentmindedly stroked Clementine's hair, "Coming to school?"

Clementine pushed closer to Violet, causing her to blush hard, "Naaaah, let's stay home and cuddle."

"I-um... w-what about Christa?" Violet stuttered, heat rising off her face.

"Geez, Vi, way to go straight to the gutter," Clementine said, nudging Violet in the side, "By cuddling, I really just meant cuddling."

"Then why did you," Violet lowered her voice to a whisper, " _press_ into me when you said it?"

"Oh my gosh Vi!" Clementine laughed as she released her embrace and moved over, "Go on to school. I think I better stay home today."

Violet climbed off the couch and grabbed her school clothes from her bag by the couch. "I really would stay with you but if I miss anymore days they're going to call my parents. Did Christa come home last night?"

"Yeah," Clementine answered as she stretched out on the couch, "I woke up when she came in, told her that I had been sick and how you took care of me. She said she was going into work late today so she would take AJ to school this morning. Then when she went back to her room, I took my opportunity to snuggle with you."

"Uh huh," Violet smiled as she went to the bathroom to change. She came out wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "Do you need me to pick up AJ after school?"

"Would you?" Clementine asked, now standing in the kitchen pouring a drink. "Want something to drink?"

"Of course," Violet said, brushing her hair with her fingers to pull out any tangles, "Got any juice?"

"Apple or orange?" Clementine asked.

"Orange, always orange." Violet answered, sitting at the kitchen island, and winking.

Clementine rolled her eyes, "I don't even... you don't even make sense sometimes..." Clementine handed Violet her glass before drinking her own glass of water.

"Hungry?" Clementine pulled out a couple cereal boxes, showing Violet some breakfast options, "We also have some breakfast bars or fruit? I'm making oatmeal."

"I'll just grab a bar, I'm not much of a breakfast person." Violet said. Clementine pulled out a basket of protein and granola bars and put it in front of Violet. Before setting about making oatmeal for herself, AJ and Christa.

AJ ran into the kitchen just as Clementine was scooping the oatmeal into bowls, Christa followed closely behind him. "Good morning girls."

"Good morning Christa." Clementine greeted, handing her a bowl.

Christa took it as she kissed Clementine's forehead. "Seems like your fever's gone down, you were pretty warm last night." Then she pulled Violet into a side hug, "Thank you for taking such good care of my Clementine."

Violet had just taken a huge bite of her granola bar, but managed to sputter out a "Yes ma'am."

"No more of this 'ma'am' stuff," Christa said as she retrieved some blueberries from the fridge and mixed them in her oatmeal. She held them up to Clementine.

"No thanks, my stomach's still a little off, I'm trying to keep it bland for now." Clementine said as Violet looked at her phone and grabbed her book bag.

"I've got to go. See you after school." Violet almost leaned in to kiss Clementine on the cheek but awkwardly patted her on the shoulder instead when she noticed Christa watching them from the other side of the room.

"Bye, have a good day!" Clementine smiled at Violet as she retreated.

"Pretty serious, huh?" Christa asked knowingly.

Clementine was still staring at the now closed door, "Serious? What's serious?" She turned her head to face Christa, taking a bite of oatmeal.

"You and Violet." Christa put her empty bowl in the sink and sat down at the island next to Clementine who was fighting to keep the blush from her cheeks. "She stayed and took care you of you all weekend, that's a big deal."

"Violet's just a really good person." Clementine continued to shovel food into her mouth, avoiding eye contact.

"Mmhmm." Christa looked at Clementine, "She seems like a really nice girl, I just hope you'll take things slow. You're still young, you have all the time in the world."

"We are... we will..." Clementine nodded.

"You do know how proud I am of you right? Of how much you've overcome, how responsible you are. I'm sorry for not being a better mom to you. On my trip I was just thinking about how awful things have been-I have been since... since Omid..." Christa trailed off and Clementine looked guiltily up at her. "and how wonderful you've been, with AJ and the house and everything. I know it may be too late and you might not want it, which is completely fine, but... I was wanting to turn in the adoption paperwork, make things official... if it's okay with you."

"Y-yeah," Clementine couldn't help but smile, "I would like that." Christa smiled back, as the two shared a hug.

AJ ran in the room "Where's my shoes?" Clementine rolled her eyes, "Under the couch." AJ laid on his stomach, looking under the couch, grinning big as he pulled out his tennis shoes and started to put them on.

"Alright AJ, time to go." Christa stood from the bar stool, "Get some rest today Clem, I'll bring home something for dinner." AJ gathered his book bag, hugged Clementine goodbye and bounded after Christa to the car.

Clementine was back in school by Tuesday, only the smallest trace of sickness remaining. Violet leaned against the lockers waiting while Clementine rummaged through her own, looking for an assignment.

"I swear I did it!" Clementine growled, shuffling papers around.

"Well, since this might take a while..." Violet rolled her eyes as Clementine shoved her head into her locker looking around from the inside, "I'm going to use the bathroom, see you in class." Violet patted her on the back and headed down the hallway.

As soon as Violet turned the corner, Gabe, who had been watching from across the hall approached Clementine, who's head was still in her locker.

"What was that Vi?" Clementine asked, pulling her head out and turning only to be shoved hard into the lockers. Lights danced in front of her eyes for a moment and when her vision returned she saw Gabe standing in front of her, arms on the locker on either side of her head.

"What do you _want_ from me?" Clementine seethed.

"I want you to stop throwing yourself all over that girl," Gabe glared hard, "You're screwing up my reputation." Gabe ran his hand down Clementine's arm, "I might be willing to take you back... if you beg."

Clementine jerked her arm away and suddenly Gabe stumbled back. Clementine looked confused before she saw Violet at her side, hands still poised after shoving Gabe. "Thanks, Vi." Clementine pointedly kissed Violet on the cheek before grabbing her hand and leading her away from Gabe and towards their next class, leaving him glaring behind.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Antagonizing him?" Violet questioned.

" _Me_? Antagonizing _him_?" Clementine raised her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," Violet rolled her eyes but looked concerned, "I think you need to talk to the principal or counselor or somebody about him, he's not backing off."

"He'll get bored," Clementine shrugged, Violet didn't look so sure. "He's all bark and no bite. Besides, I could take him." Clementine held up a fist.

They reached class and sat in their assigned seats. Not long after class started, the teacher sat at his desk, grading papers while the class was supposed to be reading a chapter from their novel and writing a summary. Clementine's phone buzzed in her pocket, she tried to discretely check it under her desk.

 **Vi:** Don't forget I'm meeting Minnie today right after class

Clementine paused, feeling Violet's eyes boring into the back of her head, but not knowing how to respond before finally settling on.

 **Me** : sounds great, thanks

Sounds great, she repeated in her head, it most certainly did not sound great. At least she had track practice to distract her while Violet was out. As if reading her thoughts Violet messaged her again.

 **Vi:** Maybe you should skip track today? Since you're still recovering?

 **Me:** I'm fine, Vi, stop worrying.

 **Vi** : Put your phone up!

Clementine stared at her phone confused before. "Ms. Everett. After class." The teacher said standing over her desk. Clementine gave him what she believed was probably the fakest smile she had ever mustered while calling him every obscenity she could think of in her head. "Yes, sir."

 **Vi** : Haha, I tried!

Clementine glared back at Violet as she shoved her phone back into her pocket.

As soon as class ended Violet squeezed Clementine's shoulder and said a quick goodbye as she ran out the door. Clementine frowned after her. She cleaned the room quickly and ran out to get AJ from school, surprised to find both Louis and Brody standing outside the classroom door waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Clementine asked as she continued to walk fast towards AJ's school, Louis and Brody trailing behind.

"Violet recruited us for security detail." Louis looked like he took his job seriously, hands ready at his sides, scanning the halls constantly for signs of trouble.

"She was worried that Gabe might try something again." Brody clarified.

"I don't need babysitters," Clementine sighed, heart swelling despite herself at her girlfriend's concern.

"We know you can take care of yourself but," Brody shrugged, "better safe than sorry right?"

"You're one of us now," Louis reminded, "we protect our own."

As they exited the school Clementine turned and looked at them, "Well, thanks for the... escort service... but I release from your duties now."

Louis shook his head at her. "I don't think so, we were given strict orders to accompany you all the way to track practice."

"Fine," Clementine grumbled, but enjoyed having the company of her new friends anyway. Talking and laughing with them helped keep her mind off of where Violet was and who she was with at the moment.

Not much later the group arrived at the track with AJ. Louis, Brody and AJ all sat at the bleachers, Louis taking it upon himself to distract AJ from doing his homework as much as possible

Violet sat nervously across from Minerva at a nearby coffee shop.

"So what is it you wanted to say?" Violet asked, taking a sip of her frappe.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you Violet, you didn't... you don't deserve to be treated that way." Minerva started, not touching the coffee that sat in front of her. "I didn't appreciate what I had until I lost it. You were never anything but kind and thoughtful and for me to just send you a text like that... it was wrong... I was wrong. I don't have a good excuse, I was stupid, can you forgive me?" Minerva reached out and took hold of both of Violet's hands.

"I-I forgive you." Violet said, she felt like a weight was lifted, smiling in relief. Now she felt like her heart was completely free to give to Clementine, Minnie had no hold over any of it any longer. Minerva leaned forward, lips approaching, causing Violet to push back from the table in shock, nearly knocking her drink over in the process.

"What do you think you're doing?" Violet fumed.

"You said you forgave me," Minnie shrugged, "don't you want to try this again?"

"I'm with Clementine now," Violet stood up from the table, forgetting her drink, "you know that."

Minerva stood up as well, "Oh come on, you can't be serious. You'd rather stay with that-that _girl_? When you could be with a woman?" Violet walked out of the coffee shop, Minerva followed her out. "I know you're having fun playing house or whatever but I'm willing to take you back, you can stop playing now."

Violet pulled her motorcycle helmet over her head, "I came here because I felt like you owed me an apology and because Tenn and Clem's little brother are friends. I thought it would be best to keep the peace, but I'm not interested in any of... this." Violet waved her hand in Minerva's general direction as she got on her bike, "don't contact me again."

Violet drove back to the high school, hoping to catch Clementine and AJ before practice ended. As she approached the bleachers she saw Louis throwing peanuts at AJ who was attempting to catch them in his mouth. Brody was absentmindedly scrolling through her phone. "Hey guys!" she said sitting next to Brody, grateful to her friends for sticking around like she asked.

"That was fast!" Louis raised his eyebrows, "Did it not go well?"

"As well as could be expected," Violet shrugged, scanning the track for Clementine, but not finding her. "Where's Clem?"

"Ummm, running?" Louis made a 'duh' face, "She ran off into those woods a while ago." Louis waved vaguely towards the trail entrance.

"And she hasn't come out yet?" she pointed to the trail exit, "from there?"

"No Vi, we haven't seen her come out yet." Brody confirmed, putting her phone down, as she noticed her friend looking anxious. "It hasn't been that long."

Just then Violet noticed someone about to emerge from the trail, her heart stopped beating as she stared hard, trying to decipher the figure. As they came into better view, Violet stood quickly, it wasn't Clementine. Her chest tightened.

"What's wrong Violet?" Brody asked, seeing the concern on her face.

"Something's wrong, Clementine is always the first one out." Violet felt queasy and before she even told her legs where to go they were running across the field and toward the trail's entrance.

"Violet, what are you doing?!" Brody yelled as she, Louis and AJ jumped up to follow. Violet slowed down once she entered, looking around at the dense trees but seeing a clearly marked path in front of her, she continued ahead slowly, heart pounding in her chest.

She was probably just being ridiculous. Clementine had been sick, she probably just needed to take a slower pace today because of it. Violet started to feel foolish as she looked around the trees walking slowly forward, surrounded by AJ and her friends, she turned back towards them and they looked at her confused.

"I'm just being dumb let's go ba-" Violet started but was cut off by a muffled scream coming from just ahead. Brody, Louis and AJ had heard it too, they all took off further into the woods without sharing a word. After a minute of running full speed up the zigzagging trail, Violet's fears were confirmed.

"Clementine!" Violet screamed, she was conscious but just barely, it was obvious that she wouldn't be standing if not for the two guys holding her up by the arms. A strip of cloth had been tied around her mouth, Gabe was standing in front of her with two more guys standing behind him, what a coward. Violet could see that Clementine had at least done a little damage first, the boys behind Gabe weren't unscathed, one was doubled over clutching his crotch while the other had an already rapidly swelling eye.

Violet noticed that Gabe had a busted lip as he glanced over and smirked before forcefully connecting his fist with Clementine's jaw. Her head lulled and her body went limp as the boys let her drop to the ground and ran off further into the woods laughing.

Violet covered the distance between her and Clementine quickly, dropping to her knees as she reached her side. She untied the gag and pulled Clementine onto her back, listening to her wheezy breath, "Go get the coach or something!" Violet yelled to Louis and Brody who were standing frozen in place, they snapped out of it at Violet's voice and ran off in the direction they had entered.

"Clementine," Violet said softly shaking her, "Clem, wake up, come on."

Clementine's eyes fluttered before opening in obvious discomfort. "Vi?"

"Yeah Clem, I'm right here."

"I was wrong before," Clementine groaned, speaking through clinched teeth, " _now_ I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

Violet smiled sadly, "Try not to talk. Freaking idiot Gabe got you in the jaw real good." Violet went on to call Gabe every curse word in the dictionary. Clementine smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling it to her lips and kissing it gently.

Violet rolled her eyes, laughing slightly, "You shouldn't be comforting _me_. I should be comforting _you_." Clementine tried to smile at Violet but it ended up looking like more a grimace. Clementine placed her hands on the ground behind her as she attempted to push her self to sitting position, hissing in pain as she did. "Clem stay down!" She shook her head a minuscule amount, sitting up completely just as Louis, Brody and the Coach arrived at the scene.

"Clementine Everett, maybe if you showed up on time for practice, this wouldn't happen!" Coach yelled, half joking as he kneeled beside her.

Violet glared at him sternly, "You're saying it was _her_ fault that she got beat up?" Clementine rubbed her hand with her thumb, trying to calm her down.

The Coach threw his hands up defensively, "Of course not, bad joke! I'm sorry. An ambulance is on the way. Can you walk?"

Clementine reached her hands up to Brody and Louis who were standing apprehensively in front of her. They reached out their hands to pull her to standing, she growled in pain, hugging her rib cage once on her feet, letting out a few choice swears. A corner of the Coach's lips raised in amusement as he led the group off the trail and to the bleachers.

Clementine sat down gingerly, holding her side, Violet right beside her, one arm around her gently.

"So Ms. Everett, your friends filled me in on what happened once they arrived, could you tell me what happened before they got there?" The Coach pulled out pen and clipboard, "I'm going to have to write up a report and turn it in to the principal, we need this taken care of as soon as possible. We'll have to stay on the track and off the trail until those thugs get handled."

Clementine nodded and when she spoke it was through clenched teeth. "Water?" The second the word escaped her lips Violet was out of her seat and rummaging through her book bag until she found her water bottle. Violet held the bottle up to Clementine's lips, she smiled at Violet's over eagerness and took the bottle from her. "My arms are okay Vi." Violet blushed and looked away embarrassed. Clementine rinsed her mouth out and turned to spit the bloody saliva into the grass, she took another sip and swallowed. She looked pleadingly at Louis "Can you, uh, take AJ somewhere else for a while?"

Louis nodded and led an arguing AJ away, Brody got up and followed, trying to respect Clementine's privacy. Clementine watched them gratefully until they were out of ear shot.

"I was on the trail," Clementine reached to touch her jaw as she spoke, attempting to open her mouth as little as possible. "Gabe stepped out in front of me, when I tried to go around four of his goons cut me off and surrounded me. I tried to fight them off, but I took a couple of hard shots to the ribs before they grabbed me by the arms. I tried to call out for help but Gabe..." Clementine looked down, "He-uh-he kissed me," Violet was visibly upset, fists clenched tight, "I pulled my head back and smashed him in the mouth with my forehead." Violet noticed a cut and bruise on her forehead. "I tried to call out again and Gabe started choking me until one of his friends tied a handkerchief around my mouth."

Clementine took another sip of water, "Gabe was threatening me, some crap about leaving Violet or else, I wasn't really listening. I managed to knee him in the stomach, which just sent him into a rage, he punched me a few more times and that's when Violet ran up and saved me." Clementine smiled dreamily at Violet, "Thanks Vi".

Violet squeezed Clementine's hand, she didn't feel like she saved Clementine. She felt guilty. If she hadn't gone with Minerva maybe she could have been there Clem sooner. Maybe she could've convinced Clementine to not even go to practice today. Maybe.

When the paramedics arrived, Clementine was thoroughly examined by the paramedics and released to go home, thankfully nothing was broken. The school was given a medical report as well as the Clementine's recounting of the events that had taken place.

The school had alerted Christa of what happened, when she arrived at the school she quickly made sure Clementine was okay before marching into the principal's office, leaving the kids waiting in the lobby.

Clementine groaned, looking uncomfortable in the hard wooden chair of the lobby. Violet tentatively squeezed Clementine's hand. "It's really a shame, I was starting to like this school..." Clementine sighed.

"What are you talking about Clem?" Violet raised an eyebrow at her unamused.

"Well," she said through clenched teeth, "last time I had trouble with a principal, Christa risked her career at her law firm to get me out of trouble, so I smashed the windows out of the principal's very expensive car."

"And that helped how?" Violet asked, grinning in surprise at the confirmation of a rumor that was going around.

"It got Christa to drop the case, saving her job, and got me out of that snobby stupid school." Clementine gave Violet a cocky half smile.

"Oooh, my girlfriend's quite the rebel." Violet smiled, hugging onto Clementine's arm.

Christa emerged from the principal's office. "Clementine, I'm going to take care of all this, you don't even need to think about anymore."

"Thanks Christa," Clementine looked relieved.

"So, uh, no breaking out windows, huh? Trust me this time?" Christa said, looking Clementine in the eye.

"Yes...mom" Clementine hesitated slightly, Christa looked surprised, but smiled warmly back at the girl. "I'm happy here, I don't want to switch schools again."

"You're not going anywhere." Christa was so confident that Clementine couldn't help but feel confident too. Clementine intertwined her fingers with Violet's as they stood up to leave, following a few paces behind Christa and AJ. She decided to trust Christa take care of her this time, so that she could focus on Violet.

"How'd it go with Minne?" Clementine asked, no longer worried about the encounter.

"She apologized, tried to kiss me, I told her I would never see her again, that's about it." Violet shrugged nonchalantly. Clementine raised her eyebrows. Violet looked guilty all of a sudden "I should never have gone... I should have been here for you, maybe I could have stopped you from getting hurt..."

"Do you feel better?" Clementine asked, "Now that you talked to her?"

"Yeah... I do..." Violet admitted, "I feel like our whole mess of a relationship isn't hanging over me-us anymore."

"I'm glad you went then," Clementine leaned into Violet's shoulder, "there's nothing you could have done that you didn't already do anyway."

Clementine smiled softly at Violet, every foot step sent a shock of pain through Clementine's ribs, her jaw throbbed from trying to talk so much, but she hadn't been this happy in a long time. End.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the whole, choose your own ending thing. I had fun writing it. If you want, leave a comment and let me know which ending you picked or if you read both, which one you preferred, it'd be fun to see! ~PyreFlie**


	7. Solo

**A/N: This is a oneshot based in the same AU as Misconceptions**

"No track practice today, I thought we could do something together?" Clementine looked over at her blonde headed girlfriend, grabbing her hand as they walked down the hallway, bumping into her slightly, "Christa said she'll be home early."

"My mom asked me to come home after school today. A repairman's coming over and they need someone to be home..." Violet lied, trying to look casual, Clementine thought she looked like she was trying a little too hard to look casual.

"Okay, I can come over and do homework with you?" Clementine asked, keeping one eye on Violet, ready to gauge her reaction.

"No!" Violet answered quickly and then tried to recover, "I mean, no, I just never know how my Dad's going to be when he's drunk..." Violet could see the hurt in Clementine's eyes.

"Sure... if that's what you want." Clementine's hand went limp in Violet's.

"Clem, you know how he can be sometimes. The last time you came over he tried to lecture you on why the south should have won the civil war." Violet sighed as Clementine pulled her hand out of Violet's and stuck it in her jeans pocket.

"That's fine if you don't want me to come over... I need to go pick up AJ." Clementine turned and walked out of the school leaving a frowning Violet behind.

It wasn't that Violet wanted to lie to Clementine, she hated it in fact. But she couldn't let her find out about the chorus concert tonight. If she found out there would be no stopping her from coming. Clementine had come to all her chorus concerts, not only had she come but she had made Louis, Brody and the gang come to support her too. It was because of Clementine that she had joined chorus in the first place. She overheard Violet singing in the shower one time she had spent the night, on the couch at Christa's insistence, and had pestered her until she joined. She had said she would only try it out, but was surprised to find out how much she actually enjoyed it.

During the concerts Violet liked to look all put out when they clapped and cheered, embarrassed when they hugged her after, telling her what a good job she did, but she secretly loved it. Never had she had such support in her life. Her mom and dad had more important things to do than go to a high school chorus concert. Nothing was more important to Clementine though. She had even missed a track meet to see her perform. All the more reason why it killed Violet inside to keep it from her.

Tonight was different though, tonight, Violet had a solo.

Violet took a deep breath, watching as Clementine walked out of sight, before she left to go to the chorus room. The performers were to meet up there after school. They would change into their black shirts/skirt or pants. Violet had chosen to wear pants, but several of the other girls had as well, choosing whatever was most comfortable for them. After they changed they were going to practice the entire concert before taking the bus as a group to the large venue to perform.

The practice went smoothly Violet thought as she sat on the bus driving towards the concert venue. A boy named James sat next to her. He was an amazing singer and very quiet. Which Violet was grateful for, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Regret sank in as she looked out the bus window. Maybe she should text Clementine, tell her about the concert now... but no, it was too late, she might not be able to make it time, then she would just be mad.

She wiped her sweaty hands anxiously on her pants as she stood on the front row of the tiered bleachers on the stage. She liked to stand in the back but since she had to move to the microphone to sing her solo they made her stand in the front the whole time. As Violet stood there, she could hear people filling in seats behind the curtain, a lot of people were going to be there tonight by the sounds of it and they were all going to be staring at her and her alone.

Violet's heart pumped a little faster than normal, she wished she had told Clementine about the concert now. It would be nice to have someone to look at, to focus on so that she wasn't staring at the crowd of strangers, with their judging eyes. The chorus teacher went in front of the curtain, she could hear him announcing the group, Violet took a deep steadying breath as the curtain rose. Violet stared out at the crowd, trying to acclimate herself to the faces, but she didn't get past the first row as her eyes caught on a certain brunette.

Clementine had come, how had she found out? Violet couldn't keep the grin off her face as she saw the girl wearing a simple black dress, her hair worn down in thick waves. That made Violet smile even brighter if that was even possible, she never wore her hair down. Violet could see her honey eyes scanning the bleachers for her. When amber eyes met green, Clementine broke into a grin of her own as Violet bent her fingers in a small wave, trying to not draw attention.

Violet expected the girl to give her a disapproving stare or show some sign of anger at not being informed about the concert but she only gave her an excited face. Violet watched as Clementine held up the paper program that listed the songs and performers for the night, she pointed excitedly at what Violet could only assume was her solo. She set the program in her lap, and gave Violet a double thumbs up before pressing both palms to her heart.

Violet's face reddened. Which only encouraged Clementine as she started blowing Violet kisses. Violet shook her head slightly at Clementine's antics, unsuccessful in her attempts to look disapproving. Neither girl paying much attention to the chorus teacher who was yammering on, thanking people and making introductions. Violet's eyes weren't drawn away from her girlfriend until the crowd applauded and music started up, queuing their first song.

Clementine only had eyes for Violet as they sang as a group, she cheered loudly for her as each song ended, eagerly awaiting her solo. When the chorus teacher finally went back to the microphone, Clementine cheered in anticipation.

"Our next song will be by Ms. Violet Adlon. She will be singing a song that she wrote herself titled 'Don't be Afraid'." Clementine looked at Violet in surprise, she didn't know that Violet had written a song. The crowd grew quiet as Violet reached the microphone. Clementine silently prayed that Violet would do well. That she wouldn't forget the words or mess up in some random way. She held her breath in anticipation, more nervous than Violet herself.

Violet started singing, and Clementine's worries fell away as she was immediately entranced by her voice. Violet kept her eyes focused on Clementine, it helped her to feel lighter, less afraid, which was funny since she was singing about not being afraid.

As she finished her song, she took a step back from the microphone. The crowd applauded loudly, but none as loud as Clementine. She leapt from her seat, clapping and cheering loudly, her eyes glistening with unfallen tears. She stuck both index fingers in her mouth, whistling loudly, drawing some stares and chuckles from those around her as Violet dropped her head and went back to her spot with the group, cheeks glowing.

After a few more songs, the concert ended and Clementine regained her feet, cheering again and screaming 'WooOOOoooo! Violet!" Loud enough to be heard among the crowd. The chorus members started walking off stage, running to their families, hugging their parents and grandparents. Violet ran into Clementine's arms.

"You look really nice Clem, and your hair..." Violet took the chance to nuzzle her face against her thick locks.

"It's bad right?" Violet could hear the frown in her voice.

"No! I love it!" Violet reassured, "So... you aren't mad?" Violet asked as Clementine squeezed her tight, "That I didn't tell you about the concert?"

"Of course I'm mad!" Clementine said, pulling back to look at Violet's face, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"How'd you find out?" Violet grinned sheepishly.

"Louis hangs out in the music room a lot. He saw it posted on the bulletin board and mentioned it to me this morning." Clementine shrugged.

"But... this afternoon... you wanted to hang out!" Violet hmped.

Clementine grinned, taking Violet's hand, leading her out of the auditorium. "I wanted to see if you'd tell me the truth. You failed the test AND you secretly wrote a song! The lies... it's too much!" Clementine playfully slapped Violet on the arm.

"I'm sorry Clem..." Violet frowned, she looked sorry.

Clementine chuckled, "You can make it up by taking me to dinner."

"Deal." Violet leaned over, kissing Clementine on the cheek as she was led to her car, "And um... thanks for coming Clem."

"Always."


End file.
